


Безпека у тиші

by less25



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Cohabitation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hypothermia, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Pining, Possessed Stiles Stilinski, Translation, Truth Spells, love spells
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less25/pseuds/less25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>І це цілком зрозуміло. Дерек і сам би не хтів бути своєю половинкою.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safety in Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279837) by [Survivah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivah/pseuds/Survivah). 



Ноутбук надибали у підозрілій крамничці вживаної електроніки у Де-Мойні, на полиці поряд зі старою надтріснутою кавоваркою та коробкою, набитою телефонами-розкладачками від фірми «Нокія». Дерек та Лора придбали його тому, що вибрати у крамниці більше не було з чого, а спускати гроші, отримані від страхової, на щось блискуче та новеньке з торговельного центру не видавалося правильним. Тож кришка їхнього ноутбука погано фіксується, і пам'яті в нього кіт наплакав, а звук, що лунає з його динаміків, ледь чутно, проте ноутбук – «Старенька Бес», як називає… називала її Лора – був цілком функціональним, у прямому значенні цього слова. Коли Дерек мовчки клікнув на посиланні «зараз у тренді», ноутбук швиденько відкрив йому якесь відео з двома жвавими дикторами на сайті з місцевими новинами. У нутрощах жорсткого диску щось заскреготало, а потім почалось відтворення сюжету.

\- І до приємніших новин, - зацвірінчала бездоганно вдягнута блондинка за дикторським столом, - Ерін Браун та Джордж Томасон з Редінгу не очікували знайти свою половинку, відвідуючи зі своїми друзями змагання з караоке у барі «Алібі» на вулиці Честнат, але, як усім нам відомо, зв'язок між спорідненими душами може сформуватися геть неочікувано. Арі ДеНірі знає про це більше.

На екрані з'явилася інша жінка, що захоплено трималася за мікрофон.  
\- Дякую, Джесіко. Наразі я стою біля бару «Алібі», де зустрілися Ерін Браун та Джордж Томасон. Як і кожний з нас, вони 1 гадки не мали, що мають здатність до сумісності зі спорідненою душею, єдине, що було їм відомо – це те, що вони обидва були записані для участі у середу у третьому раунді змагання з караоке в «Алібі». Але, коли їх покликали на сцену, вони обидва відчули цей класичний «потяг серця», і «просто на очах у присутніх відбулася сцена із любовного роману. За свідченнями глядачів, обидва прихильники караоке вирішили не співати «Don’t Stop Believing» від Journey, виконавши імпровізований дует, в якому засвідчили їх кохання одне до одного…

Дерек закрив ноутбук, стиснувши перенісся. Він наче чув на власні вуха скарги Лори, що розляглася у кріслі-мішку у їх крихітній Нью-Йоркській квартирі, щось на кшталт: «ці історії такі тупі!» чи «та вони геть зовсім не дискримінують людей з дисфункцією спорідненості. Вони так себе поводять, наче всі ці історії є нормальними, і ніколи не розповідають про людей, чия половинка не відчула «потягу», чи вже у шлюбі, чи має потрійний зв'язок», або «і вже точно ти ніколи не побачиш на телебаченні історію перевертня. Я б назвала їх справжніми расистами, але ж, з іншого боку, я казала тобі про статистику…»  
«Так, Лоро, казала»,  
«І аж 40% - 40%! – перевертнів мають споріднену душу, а це в чотири рази більше, аніж у людей…»  
«Проте половина з них визнана дисфункціональними,» по пам'яті продовжив би Дерек, закочуючи очі.  
«Проте половина з них визнана дисфункціональними, а коли мова йде про зв'язок між перевертнем та людиною, цей показник стає навіть…»  
«Стає навіть гіршим, і чому в мене виникає відчуття, що ми про це вже говорили.»  
І тоді Лора кинула б у нього подушкою, а потім повернулася до жадібного поглинення кожної деталі історії про споріднені душі, що подавалася у репортажі.

Слабка усмішка осяяла Дерекове лице, аж доки він не згадав, що сидить на полу свого згорілого будинку, та має електронною поштою повідомити їхнього орендодавця, що вони із Лорою не повернуться до Нью-Йорку.

Лишень… те як вона сипала тими невеселими цифрами та відсотками, а потім дивилася на нього і казала «проте не дай цьому себе спинити. Ти ж знаєш про маму і тата»

Дерек завжди качав головою. Йому не потрібна споріднена душа. Такі люди, як він, не знаходять своєї половинки, і Дерек міг це прийняти, і знайти комфорт у знанні, що завжди буде на самоті, проте Лора того не могла.

«Не будь таким впевненим, Дер-Дер. Не будь.»

Дерек тряхнув головою. Він майже бачив як вона поблажливо качає своїм маленьким пальцем. Вона завжди була така впевнена у собі, навіть якщо – особливо якщо – вона помилялася.

XXXXX

Немає нічого схожого на те жахливе почуття, коли дорослий чоловік усвідомлює, що його старша сестра була завжди права.

Просто, він ідеальний.

Дерекове серце билося все швидше і швидше поки він наближався до двох людей на краю ділянки, що була у його власності. Той, хто справа. Це той, хто справа. Той, хто справа, хто верзе нісенітниці і чиє волосся підстрижено надто коротко, той, від кого серце Дерека стискається від бажання з тієї секунди, як він його побачив.

Геть нічого з того, про що казали по телебаченню не могло повністю описати пронизуючі його відчуття. Це несподіваний шок для його серця, і водночас абсолютний жах через те, як в одну мить незнайомець увірвався у його життя, заповнивши простір, про існування якого Дерек і не здогадувався. І п'янке збудження. Чиста радість, яку може відчути лише адреналіновий наркоман. Він стоїть, балансуючи, на краю прірви, усе його старе життя з одного боку, а з іншого – океан можливостей.

Він же знав про маму і тата.

Він може це отримати. Прямо тут, прямо зараз, Дерек може знайти вічний спокій. Диво, надіслане йому вслід за Лориною… Лориною…

Вона була би така щаслива. Така щаслива, що Дерек його знайшов. Дерек знайшов його і все зовсім по-іншому.

У ту мить, що він наблизився до двох чоловіків, Дерек закохався у море маленьких дрібничок щодо його пари.

Пара Дерека переминається з ноги на ногу при зустрічі з незнайомцем.

Очі у пари Дерека видаються майже жовтими у сонячних променях.

У пари Дерека під нижньою щелепою є невеличка пучка не зголеної щетини, неначе ранком той відволікся, напівпрокинувшись, з м'ятним від зубної пасти подихом і сонними очима, теплий та розслаблений, одним стегном спираючись на раковину, з лезом, що погойдується у його пальцях.

Чи його парі подобається те, що він бачить? Дерек також поголився цього ранку, проте це було біля струмка коло будинку, і він знає, що можливо пропустив пару місць. Дерек знає, що відповідає стандартам привабливості, проте пара має бачити крізь це, і чи те, що він бачить – йому подобається? Чи в нього так само перехопило подих, чи він так само схвильований та повний ентузіазму, як і Дерек?

Це Дереків другий шанс. І він все зробить правильно.

Дерекова половинка знову переступає з ноги на ногу, а потім відкриває рота. Він збирається говорити, і Дерек почує, як звучить голос його пари, і після цієї миті їхні життя вже не будуть такими, як були раніше.

\- Вітаю, кхм, сер. Ми просто шукаємо інгалятор мого друга. – Ці жовто-карі очі зирнули на Дерека, а потім так само швидко перевели погляд. – Тож, е-е-е, чи ви бува не бачили тут інгалятор чи щось таке? Він загубив його десь поблизу.

Приятель його половинки охоче закивав:  
\- Вони коштують десь сімдесят баксів.  
\- Еге ж, - промовив Дерекова пара, засовуючи руки у кишені та дивлячись повз нього, неначе шукаючи шлях для втечі.

Що ж.

Дерек дозволив собі одну секунду. Одну секунду – аби закрити очі, вдихнути, прийти до тями, проклясти Лору за те, що була така права зі всіма її цифрами, та подякувати їй за те, що підготувала його до цього. Одну секунду – аби згадати, як поводитися як нормальна людина. Сьогодні звичайний день. Він розмовляє з двома людьми – хлопцями, насправді. Підлітками. Звичайно, він огидно старий для своєї половинки – він розмовляє з двома людьми, яких не знає. Він буде контролювати себе.

\- Це приватна власність, - зривається з Дерекових вуст.

Його половинка насупив брови, а приятель скинув голову. Занадто грубо.

\- Я просто, що ж, ні, все в порядку, - додає швидко Дерек. Він має хоча би справити приємне враження на свою пару. Аби, стикнувшись у супермаркеті, або зупинившись поряд на заправці (тому що, не зважаючи на певні минулі сумніви, наразі Дерек впевнений у тому, що залишається у Бікон-Хілз), вони мали можливість посміхнутися одне одному, як знайомі. І Дерек матиме можливість вловити подмух цього запаху – прання та пилу, чогось теплого та заспокійливого – та нести пам'ять про нього з дня у день, як він це робив з тієї миті, коли його світ було зруйновано вперше.

Він засунув руки у кишені, і потім майже вдарив своєю головою об найближче дерево від роздратування. Інгалятор. Той, що він знайшов минулої ночі та поклав до кишені, тому що не зміг просто залишити його лежати у лісі. Дерек дістав інгалятор і незграбно кинув його другу своєї половинки.

\- Вибачайте, я забув, що знайшов його вночі, - насилу видавив з себе Дерек, вдало справляючи враження найбільш недолугої людини на планеті.

Приятель без проблем спіймав інгалятор:

\- Дякую, чуваче! – повеселіло відповів він, забувши всі образи. – Матінка мене б убила!

\- Без проблем, - кивнув Дерек, стискаючи руки у кишенях. Вони можуть піти кожної хвилини. Дерек вичерпав свою корисність.

Його половинка махнув рукою, вже відвернувшись:  
\- Ну, дякуємо. Ми, кхм, звалюємо. То ж, мабуть, що, вибачай за вторгнення.  
\- Та нічого! – відповів Дерек швиденько. – Було приємно.

Вони глянули на нього, неначе він несповна розуму. Напевно тому, що було надзвичайно дивно це сказати. Він все спортив. Він має бути здатним себе контролювати.

Приятель відкашлявся:

\- Угу. Все пучком, чоловіче.

Двоє хлопців одночасно повернулися на п'ятах, так, як це роблять старі друзі, без потреби в теревенях. Дерек думав про всі ті форуми, де люди ділилися своїми «як я зустрів свою пару» історіями. Його буде складатися з двох речень

Від зміни вітру зашурхотіло листя, і двоє хлопців опинилися з підвітряного боку від Дерека. Що – ось. Цей запах. Дерек знав цей запах, і перевертень у ньому не дозволив залишити все як є.

Дерек кинувся навздогін. Якщо така ласка, сьогодні він виставить себе дурнем ще раз, але, трясця його матері, йому і справді необхідно з'ясувати, хто альфа Приятеля.

XXXXX

За декілька наступних хвилин Дерек дізнався дев'ять фактів:

1\. Його половинку звуть Стайлзом.  
2\. Стайлзового ліпшого друга звуть Скотт.  
3\. Скотт геть не звертав уваги на інформацію щодо лікантропії у відповідному модулі з біології і не здогадувався, що його нещодавно обернули на вовкулаку.  
4\. У Бікон-Хілз скажений альфа кусає безтурботних підлітків.  
5\. Його половинці шістнадцять років, і його ім'я – Стайлз.  
6\. Лора.  
7\. Хтось має подзвонити у Надприродню Наглядову Службу щодо цього скаженого альфи.  
8\. Скотт і гадки не має, як себе контролювати.  
9\. Його половинка – розумний, і його ім'я – Стайлз. 

Дерек дав Скоттові свій номер, наказавши дзвонити у будь-який час, якщо буде потрібна якась інформація (обережно ігноруючи голос у своїй голові, що співав: зграя, зграя, мені потрібна зграя) і також забив його у Стайлзів телефон (ігноруючи голос, що наспівував: пара, пара, будь моєю парою), оскільки Стайлз дав зрозуміти, що збирається приглядати за Скоттом.

\- Я маю на увазі, ну то й що, що він тепер буде більш волохатим? – запитав Стайлз, передаючи свій телефон. – Мені начхати, ми щось придумаємо, правда, чуваче?

Він штовхнув Скотта, який і досі виглядав збитим з пантелику.

10\. Його пара – гарний друг, і його ім'я – Стайлз.

Дерек кивнув:

\- Добре, що ти так на це дивишся.

Стайлз лише знизав плечима, неначе по всій країні й не існувало тисяч сімей та друзів, які відмовлялися від людей, що були знайомі їм все життя лише через те, що ті почали відрощувати ікла та пазурі.

\- Скотт – мій бро. Так, бро? – він обійняв Скотта за плечі.

\- Так, - ледь чутно відповів Скотт.

Стайлз стримує Скоттову паніку, зрозумів Дерек. Він був дуже невимушеним, проте кожна фраза, що призначалася Скоттові, відволікала того від паніки щодо його нової видової належності. Розумно. 

Дерек віддав Стайлзові телефон, і той покрутив його трохи у руках, аж поки Дерековий пластиковий телефон-розкладачка не задзижчав у задній кишені.

[Це Стайлз] прочитав він з екрана. Дерек додав «Стайлз» до своїх контактів. Його чомусь здивувало, що це всього шість літер. Шість літер, що тендітно світилися з екрана, а Дерекове життя змінилося назавжди.

\- То «Дерек», це Дерек Гейл? – запитав Стайлз, відірвавши погляд від свого телефона.

\- Я… так, - відповів Дерек. – Звідки…

\- Я тебе пам'ятаю. – співчутливо посміхнувся Стайлз. – Шериф Стілінскі – мій батько.

Дерек пам'ятав добрі очі, теплий та заспокійливий погляд, з яким той всадив Дерека та Лору на пластикові стільці у поліційному відділку. Він випромінював хвилі «ми зі всім розберемося, все буде добре». І Дерека зовсім не здивувало, що Стайлз – його син.

\- Він був добрим. Коли, хм… він дуже допоміг.

Стайлз швидко кивнув:

\- Все нормально, ти не маєш про це говорити. Просто, кхм, я тебе знаю. Тісний світ. Ну, добре, - він заговорив гучніше, - давай, Скотте, думаю, що настав час для CoD.

Тісний світ, подумав Дерек, проводжаючи поглядом двох хлопців, що йшли до головної дороги, крутячи інгалятор Скотта у пальцях. Якщо б він не проходив повз у цей час, чи він дізнався б колись про Стайлза? Чи відчув би колись цю зтискуюючу нутрощі комбінацію надії та розпачу, якщо б сьогодні він просто проспав?

Дерек провів пальцем по шістьох літерах, що майоріли на екрані. Що б не сталося, він радий, що зустрів Стайлза. Йому буде дуже боляче, просто знати про нього, проте Дерек обрав би цей біль у будь-що серед усіх інших.

XXXXX

Стайлз подзвонив менше ніж через 24 години. Дерек дочекався третього сигналу перед тим, як зняти слухавку, оскільки намагався бути не дуже ненормальним.

\- Отже, ми зі Скоттом збираємося повправлятися щодо його контролю, - сказав Стайлз, як тільки Дерек відповів на дзвінок, - і хоча гугл надзвичайно допоміг, мені здається, що ми могли б скористатися поміччю справжнього перевертня у цьому питанні.

\- Я не знаю, наскільки можу статися вам у пригоді, - попередив Дерек. – Я навчився контролю дуже рано, то ж я не певен, що зможу сказати Скоту, як це робиться.

\- Ну то просто будь поруч за для його кращого самопочуття. Вовкулакам же подобається коли навколо них є інші вовки, га? Відчуття зграї і таке інше, - пояснив Стайлз.

Дерек зціпляв та розчепляв кулаки, підшукуючи слова для пояснення. Здається, Стайлз поводиться немов бульдозер, якщо має щось на думці.

\- Але ж я не у Скоттовій зграї. Ми ледь-ледь одне одного знаємо.

\- Та-а-ак, - погодився Стайлз, - але ж у Бікон-Хілз наразі немає інших вовкулак, окрім того божевільного, що гасає по лісах – до речі мій батько подзвонив у Надприродню Наглядову Службу щодо нього – то ж тобі доведеться простягнути Скоттові руку допомоги. Вважай це побаченням.

\- Побаченням? Побаченням зі Скоттом?

\- Гей, не треба так ображатися, Скотт просто знахідка! Я мав на увазі, немов би побачення зграї. Зустріч зі зграєю. Аби краще зграю пізнати, побачити, чи є шанс на щось більше. Скоттова зграя складається з нього одного, твоя зграя – з тебе, це ж ідеально!

\- Звучить так, ніби ти теж у Скоттовій зграї, - замітив Дерек. – У зграї також можуть бути і люди.

У слухавці повисла тиша.

\- Хм. Так, здається що так. То добре, побачиш, чи ти хочеш бути у нашій зграї з трьох. Скотт, ти та я.

\- Добре, - погодився Дерек ще до того, як зміг все обміркувати. Та й не те щоб це якимсь чином дійсно змінило його відповідь.

\- Чудово! – радісно вигукнув Стайлз. – Зустрінеш нас на шкільному полі для лакросу.

Дерек зустрів їх на шкільному полі для лакросу. І дуже швидко зрозумів, що Стайлзове бачення навчання контролю було трохи… нетрадиційним.

\- Давай, Скотте! – гукнув Стайлз, радісно кидаючи у того ще один м'яч для лакросу. – Роздратуйся! Обернись! Оберни-и-ись!

Дерек здригнувся, коли ще один м'яч поцілив у Скоттове плече.

\- Спробуй знайти свого внутрішнього вовка, - порадив він.

Стайлз рохкнув і кинув іншого м'яча, - плечові м'язи перекочувалися під футболкою, кожен рух віддавався у всьому тілі.

На другому «побаченні зі зграєю» Стайлза навіть не було.

Скот переступив з ноги на ногу:

\- Отже, мамо, це Дерек, який теж – вовкулака.

Місіс Маккол простягнула руку, яку Дерек нерішуче потиснув. Вона теж є складовою Скоттової зграї. Йому було цікаво, чи б вона поладнала з його матір'ю.

Дві чашки гарячого шоколаду потому він вирішив – що так.

У їхню третю зустріч все було складно.

Дерек не… цілком. Він… Йому боліло. Боліло. Його рука у вогні. Вона у вогні і він мав це… видушити. Він мав позбутися цього. Він не міг – так боліло.

Чорні лінії щупальцями обвивали його руки, немов змії, неначе черви під його шкірою, так боліло. Він не хотів вмирати, не хотів, не хотів, не хотів, не хотів помирати насамоті.

Він пішов за запахом прання та пилу, та тепла, та спокою – довгий шлях, йому здавалося що він йшов цілу вічність, проте він не міг нормально бачити, так його хитало, і так палала від болю рука.

Так болить.

\- Ісусе, Дереку! Ти що…ой… боже мій. Кхм, добре, вовкулача швидка допомога для тебе, мати божа.

Дерек безсило осів, щокою притулившись до картатої тканини, що вкривала Стайлзові плечі. З ним все буде добре. Він не помре сам-один.

\- Що сталося?

\- Мене… підстрелили.

\- Та я це бачу, боже милий. Тримайся, я зараз викличу швидку…

Дерек трохи посунув голову на Стайлзовім плечі, аби доторкнутися носом до його шиї, всотуючи його запах. У будь-якому випадку – чи виживе він, чи ні – шансу зробити це ще раз у нього не буде, то ж він скористався Стайлзовою жалістю та занепокоєнням, і притулявся до Стайлзового плеча аж доки лікарі швидкої не перемістили його на ноші, відкривши коробку з вовчим аконітом.

Він вижив. А також був вимушений розповісти про своє минуле набагато більше, аніж хотів, та ініціювати розслідування стосовно того, хто в нього стріляв, що призвело лишень до того, що купа незнайомих йому людей нишпорила по лісах у пошуках скаженого альфи та мисливців, що прагнули скоїти самосуд.

Але, коли лікарі сказали, що він у порядку, перев'язавши його рану, що вже зцілювалася, та дозволили йому встати, Стайлз обіймав його, втішаючи. Всього на хвилинку, але Стайлз обійняв своїми руками Дерекові плечі, та поплескав його долонями по лопатках. Дерек прикусив собі щоку, аби не сказати щось надто емоційне, щось, що б примусило Стайлза відсахнутися, зніяковіло відвести погляд, віджартуватися та втекти.

\- Тримайся, чоловіче, - сказав той і розірвав обійми. А потім запитав, чи має Скотт також хвилюватися через аконітові пулі, і вони закрили тему.

У четверту зустріч зі зграєю вони їли піцу. І Дерек її зненавидів.

Не піцу. Лишень…

У Дерека не було жодних ілюзій стосовно Стайлза. Стайлз – гетеросексуальний підліток. І він не розглядає Дерека ніяк, окрім як Скоттового вовкулачого вчителя. І Дерекові не потрібні були докази цього.

\- Лідія. Мартін. – Стайлз робив паузу після кожного слова, примруживши очі і піднявши руки догори – неначе маючи боже одкровення. – Повірити не можу, що за всі ці тижні ти жодного разу не чув, як я розповідаю про Лідію Мартін.

\- Почалося, - хмикнув Скотт, поцупивши останній кусень пепероні.

\- Богиня! Геній! Полунична білява чарівниця моїх мрій! – волав Стайлз.

На думку Дерека Стайлз – ідеальний. На думку Стайлза ідеальною була Лідія-пауза-Мартін-пауза, і Дерек був впевнений на всі сто відсотків, що про нього Стайлз взагалі не думає у цьому контексті. Що для Стайлза Дерек просто знайомий. Приятель його друга, який тут через Скотта, не примітний нічим іншим. І якщо сьогодні Дерек переїде на інший кінець світу, через рік Стайлз навіть не згадає його ім'я.

\- …і вона робить цю штуку своїм волоссям, коли ти її перестріваєш, і вона типу геть ігнорує твоє існування, відкидаючи своє волосся через одне плече, - зітхнув Стайлз. – Це приголомшливо.

\- То, вона – твоя дівчина? – запитав Дерек, намагаючись голосом не виказати свого заціпеніння.

Стайлз розсміявся, хрипкий веселий звук розкотився по приміщенню, коли він закинув голову назад та ляснув себе по коліну:

\- Ні, чоловіче, вона вважає мене придурком та зустрічається з капітаном команди з лакросу.

Раптова лють розлилася у Дерекових грудях. Це дівчисько, ця тупа школярка з її косметикою та короною королеви випускного балу й гадки не має, що втрачає, жодного знаття про те, від чого вона відмовляється, задравши свого носа. З тим же успіхом вона могла б розтрощити биткою новенький мерседес, чи кинути у багнюку перед зголоднілою дитиною п'ятдесяти доларовий стейк. Якщо хтось мав шанс бути зі Стайлзом та відмовився від цього, то, без сумніву, ця людина – ідіот. 

То ж Дерек сказав:

\- Це тупо.

І коли Стайлз поцікавився:

\- Що?

\- Просто, - відповів Дерек, - капітан команди з лакросу? Це таке кліше. І це тупо.

А потім Дерек заткнув свого дурного рота.

XXXXX

Йому водночас здавалося, що пройшло дуже багато і дуже мало часу перед тим, як він отримав дзвінок з Надприродньої Наглядової Служби. Ще хвилину тому він очікував, поки на екрані Старенької Бесс завантажиться наступна сторінка з переліком апартаментів, що надавались в оренду, а вже іншої – відповідав на запитання когось на ім'я «агент Вілсон»:

\- Чия розмовляю з Дереком Гейлом?

\- Так.

\- Містере Гейл, ННС проводила перевірку повідомлень про скаженого альфу на вашій територій, чи ви про це в курсі?

\- Так.

\- Чудово. Я дзвоню, аби повідомити вам що зазначений альфа був знайдений та затриманий.

Дерек нахмурив брови:

\- Добре. А чому ви кажете про це мені? Це ж не я подавав скаргу.

Сухе кректання почулося у слухавці.

\- Ви мене випередили, сер. Я дзвоню, тому що ця ситуація є дуже незвичною. Альфа, якого ми затримали, був ідентифікований як Пітер Гейл.

Дереку знадобилася секунда, дві, три, аби відповісти:

\- Пітер? Він… ні… він у комі, він не міг би…

\- Це дуже складна ситуація, містер Гейл. І було би краще, якби ви під'їхали до відділку шерифа.

Пізніше ошелешений Дерек стояв поряд з підтягнутим чистеньким представником виконавчої влади з одного боку подвійних грат камери, тоді як з іншого знаходився найбільш скорчений альфа, з усіх бачених ним донині.

Агент Вілсон перелічив усі втрати, усі смерті в містечку, що вважалися наслідками нападів кугуарів, проте, вочевидь, ними не були. «Ми вважаємо, що він вбив групу місцевих мисливців,» - слабко посміхаючись припустив він, неначе від цього Дереку мало покращити. Більше ніяких раптових куль з аконітом, хіба ж це не чудово! Хіба ж все не прекрасно!

А потім: «треба подбати,» - він сказав, - «це закон. Мені це теж не подобається, проте є певні правила стосовно таких ситуацій».

«Суддя підписав ордер», сказав він.

\- Я знаю, що це важко. – Рука з відполірованими нігтями та годинником на зап'ястку, опустилась на його плече бездоганно байдужим жестом. – І ви не маєте бути тим, хто це зробить, проте це б вберегло вас та містера Маккола від багатьох проблем. Вас би не мали реєструвати як омег.

Агент Вілсон дав Дерекові час на роздуми.

Дереків дядько був вбивцею.

Дереків дядько вже не був Дерековим дядьком.

Три години потому, Дерек підписав усі папери, було знайдено п'ять необхідних свідків, а П… альфу було дуже обережно зв'язано.

Все мало статися в інший спосіб. Спадкоємство не мало передаватись таким чином, воно мало б передаватись на смертнім одрі, чи хоча б у вирі справжньої боротьби.

На противагу, Дерек вистромив пазурі на правій руці та провів лінію, що розквітла червоним, на дядьковім горлі. «Не достатньо глибоко,» - сказали вони йому, - «спробуй ще, цього разу сильніше».

І він це зробив.

Пітер… захарчав.

Після того, Дерекові довелося підписати ще більше паперів, і на нього накинули ковдру, а секретар зробив йому чашку чаю. Усі у відділку були ідеально ввічливі, і співчутливі, і моторошні.

Дерекові очі без зупину блимали червоним, неначе зламаний світлофор.

Шериф пройшовся теплою рукою по його плечах, дивлячись стурбованими та втомленими очима:

\- Де ти зупинився, дитино?

\- У мотелі, - збрехав Дерек.

Шериф кивнув сам собі:

\- Ну то сьогодні ти залишишся зі мною та Стайлзом. Та, мабуть, зі Скоттом, оскільки ви тепер, здається, зграя.

Ще вчора Дерек би був у захваті. Та й він, напевне, і буде, лишень не сьогодні. Сьогоднішній день буде присвячений дядькові Пітеру, який навчив його лаятися іспанською, і сказав «тримати великого пальця ззовні кулака, коли б'єш. Я знаю, що ти крутий, малюче, але як щодо того, аби бути крутим без зламаного великого пальця?»

XXXXX

Була 2.30 ранку: Скотт спав у неймовірній позі на одній стороні дивану, поки Стайлз, з колами під очима, балансував на диванному бильці поряд з Дереком. По ТБ, здається крутили один і той самий сюжет, проте у жодного з них не було сил аби взяти пульт та вимкнути телевізор.

\- Тобі треба поспати, - запропонував Дерек хрипким, від довгого мовчання, голосом.

\- І тобі теж, - не рухаючись, сказав Стайлз.

\- У тебе школа.

\- Тато дозволить мені завтра прогуляти. День психічного здоров'я.

\- Він дозволить тобі прогуляти заради мого психічного здоров'я? – Кут Дерекового рота зовсім трохи смикнувся у відповідь на це.

Стайлз знизав плечима. Потер рукою під носом. Втупився в телевізійний екран.

\- Моя мама померла.

Дерек скосив свої втомлені на Стайлзів силует, що вимальовувався у блакитному телевізійному світлі: обіймаючи подушку, зі шкарпеткою, злізлою з лівої ноги.

\- Це… співчуваю твоїй втраті.

\- Відстій, чоловіче, - пробурмотів Стайлз, піднявши брову. – Ти мав би мати щось краще за це.

Дерек хмикнув, погоджуючись.

\- Завжди вважаєш, що хтось колись скаже щось краще за цю фразу.

\- Еге ж? Типу, сотні тисяч людей помирають кожного дня, і ніхто не міг вигадати щось краще за «співчуваю твоїй втраті»? – запитав Стайлз у стелі. – Типу, що, справді? Ніхто з цілої купи людей не зміг придумати чогось кращого?

\- Уся моя родина мертва, а я так і не зміг добрати правильних слів, - бовкнув Дерек.

Стайлз обернувся глянути на нього:

\- Ой, чуваче.

І це так безглуздо, що Дерек розсміявся. Це налякало Стайлза, чиє серцебиття прискорилося, коли той схилився ближче до Дерека, проте він не міг зупинитися.

\- Вибач… вибач… я… - хрипів Дерек між нападами сміху.

\- Та ні, все добре…

\- Я лишень… уся моя родина мертва! – вигукнув Дерек, закидаючи голову назад на спинку дивана. – Раніше нас було так багато, а тепер залишився тільки один! Тільки один!

\- Чи ти…

\- Менше ніж за десять років! Що за чортівня! Це ж якась сміховинна статистика!

\- Дер… Дерек!

\- І вони навіть не померли в один спосіб! Нас було троє – виживших, і потім ми повбивали одне одного? Навіщо? Нащо ми це зробили? – важко дихаючи запитав Дерек, його посмішка нарешті почала вгасати. – Нащо ми це зробили?

\- Гей, - прошепотів Стайлз, - гей, тобі дати серветку чи що?

\- Що… чому?

\- Ти плачеш, - тихо сказав Стайлз, неначе сльози припиняться, якщо не говорити про них вголос. – Ти плачеш.

\- Моя… - шепочучи сказав Дерек. – Вони усі мертві.

\- Гей, ге-е-ей…

\- Вони усі… вони…

\- Ш-ш-ш, ш-ш-ш-ш, все буде добре…

\- Пробач, я знаю, що ти не маєш…

\- Все нормально, Дереку, не хвилюйся про це. Тримай, обійми подушку, добре?

\- Добре.

XXXXX

Дерек винайняв квартиру. Тепер він альфа, і не може більше спати у машині чи у його розваленому будинку. Квартира не дуже велика, проте він у змозі собі це дозволити, у змозі дозволити собі й великий відкритий лофт, який він бачив у об'явах. Проте, Дерек лише кинув оком на великі еркерні вікна і відкритий простір вітальні цього невибагливого місця – і закохався.

Лора назвала б її «затишною». Вона усе маленьке називала «затишним». Вітальня з м'якими сірими диванами, що пасували до фіранок, була «затишною», кухня з червоною плиткою у кутку була «затишною», дві спальні – одна для Дерека, а інша на всякий випадок – були «затишними», з великими ліжками та маленькими віконцями поруч узголів'я.

Стайлз вважав її «малесенькою», проте казав це з любов'ю, називаючи її клубним будинком зграї у тих рідких випадках, коли вони зі Скоттом заходили в гості. Дерек не був певен, чому Стайлз обрав таке ім'я, враховуючи що він зі Скоттом більшість часу проводили у будинках одне одного, проте воно прижилося, написане карлючками на видраному аркуші паперу, приліпленому зсередини на вхідних дверях.

Коли Дерек в'їхав, квартира пахла свіжою фарбою та глицею, проте тижні та місяці йшли, і вона стала наповнюватися новими запахами. Через випадок з мікрохвильовкою та піцею запах горілого сиру не вивітрювався багато днів, а потім Скотт зі Стайлзом забігли після тренування з лакросу, і під'їзд почав постійно пахнути пропотілою тренувальною формою, а коли розпочалася зима уся квартира наповнилася запахом дощу, свіжим і чистим, і новим.

Запахом Стайлза просякла третя диванна подушка зліва. Це його улюблене місце, де він вмощувався зі шматком піци коли у них час від часу були «кіновечори зі зграєю», де він сидів, чекаючи поки Скотт та Дерек завершать свої вправи з розвитку контролю (у Скотта виходило все краще – вони майже досягли вміння висовувати по одному пазуру за раз), і де він сидів суботніми вечорами, жаліючись, що Скоттова дівчина загарбала увесь його вільний час.

\- А вона ж однієї з цих старих мисливських родин! – вигукнув Стайлз. – Я маю на увазі, що вона та її батько явно цим не займаються, проте все одно те дуже дивний вибір, ти ж розумієш про що я? Типу, чого Скоттові було не обрати дівчину, у якої не має іменних фамільних аконітових куль у підвалі?

\- Вони ж підлітки, - заспокоїв Дерек Стайлза, дуже вдало блокуючи голос, що співав у його голові: він на самоті з тобою! він бажає бути з тобою суботнім вечором! Дерек і уявити не міг, скільки Стайлзових друзів були зайняті, аби той повіявся до Дерека.

\- Вони підлітки, - перекривляв його Стайлз. – Це нічого не означає, підлітки можуть бути серйозними!. Я серйозний стосовно Лідії.

Дерек глибоко вдихнув через ніс, перед тим як відповісти:

\- Вони молоді. Вони нічого не знають про сталість.

\- Я знаю, що таке сталість! – запротестував Стайлз.

\- Не на практиці, - заперечив Дерек, - проте добре. Сталість це важко. Ти молодий, ти повинен мати шанс бути дурним та романтичним. Я певен, що Скотт та Елісон вважають, що їхні стосунки були передвіщені зірками. Напевно, це дуже захопливо.

\- О, - закотив очі Стайлз. – Так і є. І я тобі скажу, що він тижнями не затикався про їхнє сексуальне життями! І я його бро, але ж бро. Є певна межа стосовно того, скільки саме я бажаю знати про те, куди він встромляє свого любовного огірка.

\- Та тобі хоча б не доводиться це нюхати.

Стайлз здригнувся:

\- Фу. Зачекай-но, ти що, можеш… - його очі кинули погляд на його пах.

Так, Дерек міг. Слабкий запах Стайлзової сперми завжди хмарою кружляв навколо нього, і Дерек якнайсильніше намагався не бути збоченцем і не уявляти цей запах у своєму ліжку, зашарілого Стайлза, розкинуті кінцівки, лікоть, що огинає Дерекову подушку, ногу, що звисає з ліжка, і Стайлза, занадто зайнятого, аби щось…

Стайлз кинув дивний погляд на Дерека, і він зрозумів, що мав відповісти на запитання:

\- Кхм, ввічливо просто ігнорувати це.

\- А, - ніяково хмикнув Стайлз. – круто. То без образ, так, чуваче?

Дерек тряхнув головою:

\- Все добре. Все в порядку.

XXXXX

\- І я вже не кажу про сни, - зазвичай говорила Лора, - ти знаєш різницю між кількістю пророчих снів про пару, про які ти бачиш по ТБ, і кількістю людей у звичайному житті, які дійсно мали досвід справжніх хроно-неспівзвучних снів про їхню другу половинку? Це ж просто сміховинно, лише крихта від крихти людей справді бачать сни про їхню майбутню пару. А все інше – лише випадкові нервові сигнали.

Перший сон про Стайлза, який Дерек міг пригадати, наснився йому першої ж ночі після переїзду в нову квартиру, - його ніс ще вловлював запах Стайлза, через те, що той зі Скоттом завітали надвечір все роздивитися.

Стайлзові довгі руки вигинаються у слабкому світлі екрану його телефону, створюючи тіні на простирадлах, поки він декламує:

\- «З лимонних квіток/ звільнені/ у місячному сяйві, кохання есенція,/ спонукувані та невгамовні,/ просякнуті пахощами,/ жовті паростки лимонного дерева,/ лимони/ падають донизу/ з деревного планетарію.» Сексуально, містере Нерудо, сексуа-а-ально. – Усміхаючись, він кинув погляд на Дерека, і його очі – такі сповнені тепла, і такі близькі. – Мені здається, що я зможу написати кращу, ніж ця, любовну поему.

Дерек сміється, і він ніколи не чув, щоб він так сміявся. Неначе пестлива дитина, проте йому все одно:

\- То давай, прочитай щось. – Без коливань проводячи рукою по довгому, зім'ятому від лежання на ліжку, Стайлзовому волоссю.

Притулившись до Дерека, Стайлз мурчить, поки натягує на них обох ще одну ковдру. Надворі зима, і назовні холодно, проте у їхньому ліжку тепло.

\- Жив-був чоловік на ім'я Дерек, який був… майже як берег?

\- Можеш спробувати хайку, - пропонує Дерек, піднявши брови.

\- Так, трясця твоїй матері, я можу спробувати хайку, - Стайлз стискає свої вуста, і Дерек майже чує, як той рахує склади. – У нього очі сині/ чи зелені/хто зна…

Стайлз замовк, пальцем слідуючи вниз по Дерековому животі:

\- Тебе кохаю без тями я? Я… та боже ж мій, припини так посміхатися, це так солоденько, я ж просто хтів щоб воно римувалося!

І це настільки схоже на Стайлза, що Дерек прокинувся з палким бажанням між ногами та сльозами на щоках. Дерек швиденько витер своє лице, а потім підвівся – зробити собі кави. Чорної, з однією ложечкою цукру, змахнув зі столу розсипаний кавовий порошок, викинув фільтр у сміття, - все буде добре.

XXXXX

\- О, альфа, мій альфа! – стукав Стайлз у двері. – Відчиня-я-яй!

Дерек прочинив двері:

\- Міг би і подзвонити, - сказав він сухо, проте відступаючи у сторону, аби Стайлз мав змогу зайти до квартири.

\- Заходьте, коли забажаєте, - перекривляв його Стайлз, насуплюючи брови. – Ми – зграя, і ви обидва – бажані гості у будь-який час.

\- Мав би знати, що пожалкую про ці слова, - сказав Дерек, неначе і не тримав вітальню завжди чистою, на випадок, що Скотт чи Стайлз заглянуть до нього, і потребуватимуть місця аби попоїсти та потеревенити.

\- М-м-м… - Стайлз нишпорив у своєму рюкзаку. – А знаєш, про які ще слова ти пошкодуєш?

\- Мені варто запитувати?

Стайлз знов почав імітувати Дерека:

\- Я відучився половину строку аби отримати ступінь з історії у Нью-Йорку перед тим, як приїхати у Бікон-Хілз. Тож якщо тобі колись знадобиться допомога…

Дерек простягнув руку:

\- Дай подивитись.

Стайлз витягнув палітурку та кинув її йому до рук: 

\- Перевірка в середині семестру. Допоможи мені-і-і-і-і-і-і.

\- З чим? – Дерек відкрив палітурку і скинув брову, дивлячись на безлад, що був всередині.

\- З історією. Просто, почни з першого часопису, створеного людиною, і прямуй від нього. – Розсіяно махнув рукою Стайлз, закидаючи ногу на спинку дивану та сповзаючи донизу.

\- Як щодо того, аби розпочати з першої глави? – запитав Дерек, повертаючись до палітурки.

Три години потому, Стайлз відірвався від своїх нотаток:

\- От лайно, чуваче, скільки зараз часу?

Дерек поглянув на годинник:

\- Вже сьома…

\- Божечку, чого ж ти мені нічого не сказав? – заволав Стайлз

\- Ви…

\- Ні, - Стайлз гарячково струснув головою, закриваючи палітурку, - я про те, що змусив тебе аж три години витратити на історію Сполучених Штатів. Я ж не монстр, і ти не маєш цілий вечір займатися повторенням шкільної програми.

\- Що ти маєш на увазі? – запитав, кліпаючи очима, Дерек.

\- Я маю на увазі… - Стайлз схилив свою голову на бік і Дерек зрозумів, що змолов якусь дурню. – Жодна людина в світі не вважатиме за розвагу цілий вечір допомагати Стайлзові з його домашнім завданням з історії.

\- О.

Йому й на думку не спало прикидатися роздратованим через вимушену допомогу Стайлзові. Вчорашній вечір Дерек провів у компанії двох старих епізодів «Друзів», які він дивився на своєму старому ноутбуці, запихаючись розігрітою у мікрохвильовці куркою та запиваючи її апельсиновим соком. Сьогодні ж Стайлзові довгі пальці метеликами пурхали по диванних подушках, а його запах заповнив увесь простір.

\- Та, все в порядку. Я… я люблю історію.

Стайлз скептично на нього подивився.

\- Це тримає мене в формі, - продовжив Дерек, намагаючись виправдатися, аби не бути занадто дивним та не відштовхнути цим Стайлза. – Я можу… я можу бути твоїм репетитором… Якщо хочеш.

\- Мені здається, що ти зараз підписуєшся під тим, чого не зможеш виконати.

\- Та ні, справді. Що ти вивчатимеш після цього контролю?

\- Кхм… - Стайлз втупився у підручник. – Позолочену еру?

\- Я обожнюю позолочену еру, - швидко відповів Дерек. Надто швидко, проте, здається, Стайлз цього не помітив, оскільки сказав:

\- Ну, може моєму татку і сподобалося б, якщо б хтось допоміг мені покращити оцінки з цього предмету.

І не встиг Дерек озирнутися, як вже було домовлено, що кожного вівторка Стайлз буде приходити до його квартири на цілих дві години.

XXXXX

На п'яту зустріч Стайлз запитав у нього, чи можна йому привести з собою однокласника, який вочевидь, також мав труднощі з історією.

Хлопця звали Айзек Лейхі, і вже десятого вівторка зграя Гейлів офіційно зареєструвала нового бету, і Дерек – Дерек! – став офіційним опікуном сімнадцятилітки.

Дерек не був впевнений, що приймати нового бету у таку молоду зграю було гарною ідеєю, проте, зважаючи на жахіття з Айзековим батьком та його миттєвий зв'язок зі Скоттом, все наче склалося непогано.

Чотири тижні потому у його двері постукала дівчина на ім'я Еріка Рейес. Вчепившись руками у свій светр, вона сказала:

\- Я… ем… я дуже хвора. І я була б дуже рада цього позбутися.

Їх чоловічому клубу було трохи важче до неї звикнути, проте Дерек має… мав… сестер, тож він знав, що час від часу коли вони жаліються на щось ти маєш поспівчувати їм, а не давати поради, і що через місячні їхні мізки не перетворюються на сповнену гормонами киплячу рідину. Тож вони пристосувалися.

Вечеря для всієї зграї щочетверга була Еріковою ідеєю.

\- Ми проходили на психології модуль «Перевертні та Суспільство», - сидячи на дивані пояснила вона після того, як набрала повідомлення для усіх, - і навіть якщо тобі подобається прикидатися, що те, що зграя майже не проводить час разом, - це нормально, я, насправді, знаю, що це дивно – альфі бути стільки часу на самоті.

Вона натиснула «відправити», і на цьому дискусія завершилася.

Через секунду у Дерека задзижчав телефон. [Гей невдахи у четвер збираємося у Дерека на вечерю принесіть їжу та помийте за вухами] – прочитав він.

Скотт приніс вишукану запіканку від місіс Маккол, Еріка принесла десерти та напої – «без заморочок» - а Стайлз з'явився з… чимось.

\- Це – капусняк! – гордовито проголосив він, тримаючи каструльку, повну зеленкувато-жовтої маси. – Старий рецепт бабуні Стілінскі.

Еріка зморщила носа:

\- І скільки в цьому капусти?

\- О, та, насправді, геть все. – Не зважаючи на сповнені жаху погляди Скотта та Еріки, Стайлз попрямував на кухню, аби поставити страву. – Де Айзек?

\- Спить, - відповів Дерек. – Дякую, що нагадав.

Він стукав у Айзекові двері доки не почув у відповідь невдоволений стогін:

\- Та встав я, вже встав!

\- Давай, приєднуйся до нас! – волала Еріка. – Стайлз зробив капусту!

\- Капусняк! – виправив її Стайлз, життєрадісно встромляючи ложку у… речовину. – Чи я вже казав, що це давній, дорогий моєму серцю, рецепт моєї бабусі?

Дерек спробував ненав'язливо подати Еріці знак аби вона припинила, проте вона не звертаючи на нього жодної уваги вже влаштувалася за обіднім столом із пляшкою лимонаду у руці.

\- Я приніс чіпси, - розтираючи заспані очі, сказав Айзек, тримаючи одну зім'яту пачку Дорітос.

На тарілках більшості членів зграї опинилася в основному запіканка та Дорітос, з пучкою капусти збоку. Коли майже повна каструлька капусняка дійшла до Дерека, він поклав собі три повні ложки. Напроти нього Стайлз безгучно сказав «дякую».

Капусняк був на смак немов виварений черевик, але воно було того варте: те, якими розслабленими були плечі Стайлза наприкінці вечора, коли Дерек накрив плівкою майже пусту каструльку з залишками капусняка

Прощаючись, Стайлз привітно пхнув Дерекове плече, і його поколювало аж доки він не заснув.

XXXXX

Дерек чує тупіт ніг по землі – було б дивом таке не почути – проте він не обертається. Звук важких кроків наближається, і з останнім хрустом потріскуючих гілок, 147 фунтів Стайлза падають йому на спину, а довгі ноги охоплюють його талію.

\- Попався! – мурчить Стайлз Дерекові у вухо.

Намагаючись придушити посмішку, Дерек сильніше перехоплює Стайлзові стегна:

\- І все одно тобі знадобилося тридцять хвилин.

Стайлз пихкає Дерекові у щоку:

\- Тридцять хвилин без вовкулачих органів чуття. Повір мені, бро, це не легко. Я маже повірив, що загубив тебе, але потім знайшов надламану гілку ялівцю. – Несхвально цикає Стайлз. – Халтурна робота. Халтурна, халтурна робота.

\- Може я просто не міг перенести думки, що ти мене ніколи не знайдеш, - бурчить Дерек, повертаючи шию, аби бачити Стайлзове лице.

\- Ой, та ти в нас гуморист! – стогне Стайлз, стукаючи п'ятами по Дерекових стегнах. – Чи твоя душа знемагає без мене?  
Чи ти сумуєш, мій коханий?

Випроставши одну руку назад аби стиснути Стайлзові сідниці, Дерек відповідає:

\- У лісі самотньо. А в чоловіка є потреби.

\- Хм-м-м, - тягне Стайлз, губами проводячи по Дерековій шиї. – Які саме?

\- Стайлзе, ти ж знаєш, що я не вмію… - Стайлз покриває його шию легкими поцілунками. - …м-м-м, брудні розмови. Ти ж знаєш, що я в цьому не … ах!...

Його кусають за загривок.

\- Слова… Зі словами… - пихкає Дерек, поки Стайлз ставить йому засос. – М-м-м…

\- Відняло мову менше ніж за хвилину, - коментує Стайлз, притискаючись вустами до Дерекової щелепи, - ну, хоча б це не займає в мене багато часу. 

Закинувши одну руку Стайлзові на шию, Дерек повертається, аби поцілувати його, сп'янілий від того, як Стайлз обкрутився навколо нього – теплий та міцний, Стайлзове серцебиття віддається між Дерекових лопаток.

Стайлз відхиляється назад, очі напівприкриті повіками, аби потертися носом об Дерека і кричить:

\- БАХ БАХ БАХ ВІДЧИНЯ-Я-Я-ЯЙ, В МЕНЕ ЗАВТРА ТЕСТ!

Дерек прокинувся зі зніченим гарчанням, піднімаючись, скинувши подушки, на наявності яких наполягла Еріка. Він прочинив двері та махнув рукою, запрошуючи Стайлза всередину.

\- Вибач, я трохи задрімав.

\- Задрімав, - Стайлз поставив свого рюкзака на журнальний стіл, - ти ж казав, що зазвичай вовки сплять дуже чутливо?

\- Зазвичай так, але я… мені наснився дуже реалістичний сон.

Стайлз кинув оком донизу:

\- Та невже?

Дерек теж подивився униз і, вилаявшись, схопив одну з тих дурних подушок та прикрився нею:

\- Я… Це…

Хихикнувши, Стайлз повернувся до підручника:

\- Тобі не треба нічого мені пояснювати. Я ж тінейджер, це ж майже моя спеціалізація.

Думки про Стайлзову «спеціалізацію» зовсім не сприяли зникненню тієї опуклості, що приховувала подушка. І Дерек відчував безглузду вдячність за те, що заснув у джинсах, не перевдягнувшись у щось більш просторе.

\- Я, мабуть що… - Дерек вказав кудись у бік ванни, спальні та вікна, що виходило на сміттєві баки.

Стайлз кивнув із розумінням і демонстративно перегорнув наступну сторінку підручника.

Коли Дерек повернувся – із зашарілими щоками та жалючим болем від холодної води у паху, Стайлз, діставши свого телефона, занурившись у цікаві факти. Він робив це час від часу, і Дерека завжди приголомшували всі ті енциклопедичні знання, що зберігалися у Стайлзовому величезному мозку.

\- Ти знав, що тобі можуть наснитися лише ті обличчя, які ти бачив у реальному житті?

\- Ти знав, що люди, які були сліпими все їхнє життя, мають сни сповнені відчуттів дотику та звуку?

\- Ти знав, що можна спробувати порахувати до десяти уві сні, аби зрозуміти, чи ти бачиш сон? Якщо тобі це не вдасться – то ти спиш.

Остання фраза привернула Дерекову увагу. З нього вже вистачило оцих емоційних пробуджень, коли він відчував себе неймовірно щасливим, аби через одну мить згадати, що це був лише сон.

\- Справді?

\- Так, - Стайлз гортав далі униз. – Вочевидь, можна обрати будь що, лишень аби воно було чимось детальним. Бо у снах з деталями все не дуже добре.

Абсолютно вірне розташування Стайлзових родимок у Дерековім сні вказувало на протилежне, проте Дерек все одно запам'ятав це на майбутнє.

\- Чим більше знаєш… - задумливо сказав Стайлз, відкладаючи телефон та повертаючись обличчям до Дерека. – А тепер, до справи. Ти ж дорослий, так…

\- Не такий я вже й дорослий, - запротестував Дерек. Лише на шість років та три місяці старший за тебе.

\- …достатньо дорослий, аби дати пораду. Так? – продовжив наполягати Стайлз.

Дерек смикнув плечима:

\- Залежить від того, про що саме йдеться.

\- Дівчата. – І перед тим, як Дерек зміг заперечити, що він не та людина, до якої варто звертатися з такими питаннями, Стайлз продовжив (його було не зупинити, коли він чогось бажав). – Ти ж пам'ятаєш про Лідію, га? Дівчина моєї мрії. Я починаю думати, що буду вимушений відкласти на деякий час мій довготривалий план по, ну, розумієш, здобуттю її кохання. Що думаєш?

\- А, - збиваючись промовив Дерек, - чого ти вважаєш, що треба буде його відкласти?

\- Вона, типу, поводить себе так, наче ненавидить мене? – скривився Стайлз, перекидаючи телефона з руки в руку. – Що, зрозумій мене правильно, типу, сексуально, проте, здається, вона починає дійсно так почуватися стосовно мене. Бо, зазвичай, вона, ну… до всіх жахливо ставиться, але ж якось я приніс їй квіти… не дивись так на мене, я знаю, що то було по дурному, це повинно було бути чарівно дурнувато! В будь-якому разі, вона взяла квіти і, дивлячись мені прямо в очі, викинула їх у смітник, а потім сказала «більше такого не роби, Стілінскі» і пішла геть…

Стайлз відкинувся на диван:

\- Я не знаю, що робити!

\- Припини за нею упадати! – Дерек геть зовсім не розумів смаків Стайлза щодо жінок. – Стайлзе, якщо вона так себе поводить, ти маєш… тобі не потрібна людина, яка тебе принижує. Ти знайдеш гарну дівчину, яка… не знаю… буде з тобою милою?

\- Але ж я закоханий у неї! Я був закоханий у неї цілу вічність! – запротестував Стайлз з силою молодості та наївності, що вірить у перемогу справжнього кохання. Ну, на думку Дерека, якщо він вимушений давати своїй парі поради щодо жінок, то це повна дурня. 

\- Лише, - Дерек стиснув перенісся. – Ти не можеш і далі сподіватися на те, що якимось дивом вона змінить до тебе своє ставлення. І якщо ти і далі її переслідуватимеш, навіть тоді, коли вона ставиться до тебе, неначе до лайна, вона продовжить ставитися до тебе, як до лайна. Ти… Стайлзе, ти не маєш бути хлопчиком для биття. Повір мені, я знаю про що кажу.

\- Що? – глузливо запитав Стайлз, - ти мені кажеш, що якась дівчина зробила тебе своїм хлопчиком для биття? Ти, містер Кубики Пресу?

\- Може й так! – вигукнув Дерек, не маючи сил спинитися.

Стайлз похитав головою:

\- Та звичайно, Дереку. Якась дівуля одного разу була з тобою надто грубою, еге ж. Треба було запитатися в Айзека, чи що. Він міг би порадити щось нормальне, - пробуркотів Стайлз, притискаючи до грудей підручника.

\- Стайлзе, - зітхнув Дерек. – Я тобі не брешу, розумієш? Я… я був у цій ролі. І це… що ж… Кінець у цього був поганий.

І хоча навряд чи Стайлзова ситуації призведе до того, що той буде винним у смерті всієї його родини, проте Дерек не міг нічого вдіяти зі своїм бажанням вберегти його від найменшої частки того болю, через який пройшов він сам. За Стайлзом мають упадати усі милі заучкуваті школярки. В нього має бути гарна історія за щасливим кінцем.

\- Кінець був поганий, - повторив собі Стайлз. – Але, хіба воно не було того варте? Хоч трошки? Ти ж знаєш, краще кохати та втратити кохання, аніж нікого не любити взагалі?

\- Ні.

\- Але…

\- Ні.

\- Але…

\- Ні.

\- Слухай, ти маєш якось краще пояснити, зважаючи на мою природну цікавість.

\- Стайлзе, ти колись чув про Кейт Арджент? – випалив Дерек, і в ту ж мить ляснув себе по губах, неначе поганий актор якоїсь мильної опери.

Збитий з пантелику Стайлз насупив брови, але він розумний – він швидко зрозумів.

\- Ох.

\- Так.

У вітальні повисла тиша, поки Дерек спостерігав, як щоки Стайлза стають все більш червоними від зніяковілості.

\- Вибач, - невиразно промовив Стайлз, очима зиркаючи повз Дерека та назад.

\- Все нормально.

\- Ні, я не мав… - ніяково потер свою шию Стайлз. – Я не мав на тебе тиснути.

\- Ти ж не знав.

\- Все одно, мені шкода, що я вимусив тебе згадати… всі ці справи з пожежею. – Стайлз здригнувся на слові «пожежа», немов би пожалкувавши, що вимовив його, в ту саму мить, як воно зірвалося з його вуст. Він виглядав таким винним, обхопивши себе руками, кожні декілька секунд дивлячись у бік дверей, що Дерек – просто, він мав якось все це виправити.

\- Все добре, - наполіг він. – Я завжди пам'ятаю про пожежу, то ж ти не нагадав мені нічого більшого, про що б я вже не згадав. Це ж моя провина, то, звичайно, що я постійно про це думаю, чи згадуючи про Кейт, чи ні.

Стайлз… виглядав дуже злим. Дерек і гадки не мав, що він зробив не так.

\- Що ти маєш на увазі, коли кажеш про свою провину? – недовірливо перепитав Стайлз. – Що за чортівня? Кейт Арджент була винна у тому, що будинок Гейлів згорів, про це було написано у поліційному рапорті, у файлах ННС, у газетах, у… Я не знаю, у інших місцях! Не… ой, ні… ну, звичайно, ти звинувачуєш себе! Це все пояснює!

Стайлз схопив себе за голову і відхилився назад, неначе його осяяло:

\- Боже милий, Дереку. Це була не твоя провина.

Стайлз така гарна людина. Він дійсно заслуговує все те добре, що з ним станеться. Що, нагадав собі Дерек з гострим болем у грудях, включає його самого.

\- Стайлзе, це була моя провина.

\- Це просто смішно. Вона здійснила підпал!

\- Але ж це я впустив її у наші життя. Це я був тим ідіотом, який дозволив їй підібратися так близько, - сказав Дерек Стайлзові, констатуючи факт. Він давно це прийняв.

\- То була не твоя вина! – запротестував Стайлз, плеснувши руками. – Тобі треба лише пробачити себе…

У його голосі бриніло сподівання, неначе це так просто, неначе Дерек не зруйнував все того дня, коли сказав «так, звичайно, я покажу тобі наш будинок!»

\- Це не твоя провина! – наївно та щиросердно повторив Стайлз.

\- Стайлзе, - гаркнув Дерек. – Ти що, вважаєш, що мені цього ніхто ніколи не казав? Казали. Вони тільки те й казали.

Стайлз заперечливо махнув головою:

\- Це не твоя провина.

\- Припини цитувати мені «Хорошого Віла Хантінгтона! – вибухнув Дерек, підводячись.

\- Я лише…

\- Не треба. – знічено сівши назад, Дерек підняв з підлоги ковдру, що ізслизнула з його колін – він був такий втомлений. Він хтів би обійняти Стайлза, укрити їх обох ковдрою, вибачитися за свої крики і заснути під ритм Стайлзового дихання, проте усі шанси на це вилетіли у трубу тоді, коли Дерек вбив свою родину, коли Стайлз закохався зарозумілу рудоволосу дівчину зі свого класу, коли якась вища сила, що відповідає за це лайно, вирішила, що 50% перевертнів, які мають другу половинку, на справді її не отримають. 

\- Вибач, - зітхнув він.

\- Вибач і мені, - Стайлз притиснув підручника до грудей.

Годинник, про придбання якого Дерек вже шкодував, зухвало гучно цокав з-за пічки.

\- А тепер мені хочеться подивитися «Хорошого Віла Хантінгтона»? – відважно промовив Стайлз.

Дерек схопився за пульт.

XXXXX

\- Це – Бойд.

Дерек блимнув очима:

\- Га?

\- Це, - Еріка поплескала по плечу здоровезного хлопця, який стояв поряд з нею, - Бойд.

\- Привіт, Бойд, - повільно сказав Дерек. – Еріко, і що Бойд тут робить?

\- Відтепер він буде приходити на вечерю зі зграєю, - проголосила Еріка, дефілюючи повз Дерека, потягнувши Бойда за собою.

Бойд глянув на Дерека і знизав плечима:

\- Вибачай, чоловіче.

\- Але… - Дерек благаючи подивився на Айзека, який підняв руки в гору, сигналізуючи «Я тут ні до чого».

\- На кожну вечерю, - гукнула Еріка з вітальні. – І не сперечайся.

\- А колись я був альфою, - пробуркотів Дерек собі під ніс. Айзек зареготав і геть ніхто не зважав на його авторитет.

Під час вечері Бойд більшою мірою був зайнятий їжею, а не розмовами. Дереку він одразу сподобався.

Бойд був невибагливим; усе, чого він прагнув – це товариство, і зграя з радістю його йому надала. Вертаючись додому, Дерек зазвичай бачив, що Айзек з Бойдом роблять домашнє завдання: Бойд методично розв'язує одне рівняння за іншим, а Айзек сидить над есе, накручуючи кучері на палець. Бойд був простим.

От що було непростим, так це дзвінок, який Дерек отримав кілька тижнів потому. Був вечір середи: Айзек був у Еріки, а Дерек, одягнутий у піжаму, як раз заварював собі той чай, що порадила матінка Скотта, коли різкий дзвінок міського телефона розірвав тишу.

Дерек насупився. Ніхто з його знайомих ніколи не телефонував йому на міський номер. Підготувавшись дати відсіч будь-яким пропозиціям телефонного агента, Дерек зняв слухавку.

\- Алло?

\- Альфа Гейл? – з легким акцентом запитав суворий голос на іншому кінці проводу.

\- Так.

\- Це агент Кортез з Міжнародного Надприроднього Бюро. Ми знайшли вашу сестру.

Світло у кімнаті було таким яскравим, чи воно завжди таким було?

\- Моя сестра мертва, - тупо відповів Дерек, нервово накручуючи однією рукою шнурок на піжамних штанях.

\- Не та сестра, альфо Гейл, - легковажно відповів агент Кортез, неначе мав сьогодні ввечері здійснити ще з десяток таких дзвінків. – Кора Гейл, бета зграї Гейлів, що вважалася мертвою. То вона цілком жива, тут, у Боготі.

І напевне, наразі Дерек мав щось відчути. Полегшення, чи, можливо, радість, проте все, про що він міг зараз подумати, дивлячись на чашку на стільниці – це те, що, мабуть, вода вже прохолола.

\- Га?

\- Кора Гейл, сер. Вона тут, неповнолітня - у Південній Америці, і має бути офіційно зареєстрована у зграї, – голос агента Кортеза звучав так, неначе він читає з листка, - тож якщо ви можете надіслати свого представника до нашого колумбійського представництва…

\- Я приїду, - прожогом відповів Дерек.

Агент Кортез почав молоти нісенітниці про те, що альфі не варто залишати свою територію, згадавши щось про посилення невідомої магічної активності у заповіднику, за якою варто уважно споглядати, проте Дерекові було начхати, тому що Кора, крихітка Кора, яка відвідувала карате-гурток та намагалася навчити його рухів, - жива – її серце б'ється, її тіло – неушкоджене, і не вся Дерекова родина мертва.

Дерек їде до Боготи.

XXXXX

\- Припини мене обіймати, ти мене соромиш, - пробурчала вона в його плече через п'ять хвилин після того, як Дерек наскочив на неї у лобі Колумбійського Міжнародного Надприроднього бюро.

\- Та ні, - прошепотів Дерек у її волосся, притискаючись міцніше. – Тобі доведеться постраждати ще трошки.

\- Ну, добре, - налягла на нього Кора.

Кора виросла такою схожою на Лору. Їй сімнадцять, у неї гострі ребра та почуття гумору, і Дерек такий щасливий, що її знайшов.

І вона все ще пахне так само, як і до пожежі, там, під ароматом парфумів та освіжувачів повітря, колумбійських пахощів і всіх цих років, - Кора. З серцем, що б'ється, з пальцями, що стискають його сорочку, його маленька сестричка – жива.

Через відстань між ним та зграєю, він став трохи нервовим, проте, перед від'їздом до Бікон-Хілз Кора мала завершити усі свої справи у Боготі. Мала попрощатися з людьми, які були частиною її життя, але не життя Дерека. Спакувати коробки з одежею, якої Дерек ніколи не бачив на ній, з прочитаними книгами, про які він не знав. Підписати купу паперів у МНБ та перереєструвати її як бету зграї Гейлів з Бікон-Хілз.

А після: 

\- Ти ж не можеш приїхати до Боготи та не побачити міста, - закочуючи очі, пояснила вона йому. Тож вони мали відвідати ресторани, і вона мала показати йому статуї, а потім треба було ще придбати сувеніри.

Дерек спробував розповісти їй про нову зграю, і тільки сподівався, що вони їй сподобаються. Незвичайний браслет з крихітних маракасів він купив для Бойда – тому що той дуже тихий, пояснив їй Дерек. Для Еріки – постер з музею Ботеро, адже вона обожнює мистецтво, але ніколи в житті не купить собі жодного, оскільки вважає, що це суперечитиме її новій, одягнутій у шкіряну міні-спідницю, особистості. Скоттові дістанеться традиційний колумбійський амулет для щасливого кохання, тому що він справді вірить у такі штуки, та й дійсно, трохи чарів його любовному життю не завадить. Айзек отримає кулінарну книгу з колумбійськими рецептами, адже тільки він намагається іноді щось готувати у їхній квартирі… де Кора буде жити?

\- Не знаю, брате, я наче звикла жити сама… - трохи скривилася Кора.

\- Коро… - у Дерека звело живіт.

\- Я не хочу бути десь далеко, - вона заспокійливо поклала долоню на його плече. – Просто, заселюся у квартиру навпроти твоєї, чи що…

Її очі втупилися у пильну бруківку під їх ногами.

\- У нас же є гроші.

\- Так, - погодився Дерек. Вони все влаштують.

Він купив Стайлзові найогидніше і найяскравіше сомбреро, яке тільки зміг знайти.

\- Та вони ж навіть не колумбійські! – протестувала Кора.

\- Але Стайлз буде у захваті!

\- І як ти збираєшся запхнути його у свою валізу?

\- Стайлз все одно у нього закохається.

\- Дереку, воно коштує 75 баксів. Це ж божевілля.

\- Але Стайлзові воно сподобається. 

Кора переможено підняла руки до гори:

\- Роби, як знаєш. Проте, хочу зазначити, що мама ніколи нас так не розбещувала.

Якимсь чином, пройшло аж два тижні перед тим, як вони вилетіли до Бікон-Хілз. Дерек був такий схвильований. Кора з Ерікою гарно поладнають, і, звичайно, їй сподобається Стайлз. Дерек провів весь час у літаку мріючи про те, як буде дарувати своїм бетам сувеніри. Еріка закотить очі, але повісить постер собі на стінку; Бойд ніколи не вдягатиме браслет, але дозволить собі розсміятися, поки замурзаний у чорнилі з книжних сторінок Айзек спробує щось дійсно приготувати.

Сліпуча посмішка осяє обличчя Стайлза і він, насунувши сомбреро на голову, спробує станцювати сальсу, чи мамбо, чи танго. Якийсь танець, в якому він, запнувшись, переплутає рухи, проте все одно буде ідеально крутити стегнами.

І, можливо, Дерекові навіть вдасться його обійняти. Просто на знак вітання і того, що добре бачити одне одного знов, а потім, може, якщо Стайлз притулиться щокою до Дерекового плеча, торкаючись своїм маленьким гарненьким носиком Дерекової шиї, неначе помічаючи його своїм запахом. Тоді Стайлзове обличчя буде зовсім поруч, і не буде нічого дивного, якщо Дерек швиденько цьомне його у щоку. Стайлз посміхнеться, і Дерек поцілує також ямочку на його щоці, а потім Стайлз прошепоче «Я за тобою скучив», і нахилиться ближче, з сомбреро, що бовтається на шиї, забувши…

\- Ми розпочинаємо посадку в аеропорту Сан-Франциско, будь ласка, приведіть спинки своїх крісел у вертикальне положення та застебніть ремені безпеки.

Стайлз буде в захваті від сомбреро. Гарно бути вдома.

XXXXX

Дорогою у таксі Дерек вперше за два тижні увімкнув свій телефон. Роумінг був надто дорогим, то ж він просто сказав зграї – єдиним людям які взагалі дзвонить чи пише йому повідомлення – при необхідності написати йому електронного листа.

У нього було три нових голосових повідомлення, надісланих з невідомого номера. Дивно.

Кора підняла брову, коли Дерек підніс слухавку до вуха, і Дерек знизав плечима. Він нічого не розумів.

\- Вітаю, альфо Гейл, це агент Вілсон з місцевого відділення Надприродньої Надзвичайної Служби, не знаю, чи ви мене пам'ятаєте, але я дзвоню вам, аби повідомити, що дехто з наших співробітників-магів зафіксував дивні джерела енергії поряд з заповідником Бікон-Хілз, що є вашою територією, то ж якщо ви побачите щось незвичайне, будь ласка, зателефонуйте мені на мій…

\- Приїхали, - вказав на очевидне таксист, зупинивши машину біля багатоквартирного будинку.

Дерек заплатив таксистові та дістав валізи з багажника. Кора покепкувала з його прагнення занести і її валізи теж, проте він не збирається дозволяти їй носити її сумки, він буде хорошим братом – зараз, коли в нього з'явився другий шанс.

\- Добре, - зітхнула Кора. – І якщо ти вже хочеш бути таким старомодним, то я швиденько пробіжуся навкруги. Стільки часу пройшло.

Дерек кивнув. Він був у такому самому становищі декілька місяців тому:

\- Не поспішай.

Коли Кора зникла з виду, Дерек ввімкнув наступне голосове повідомлення.

\- Вітаю, альфо Гейл, це агент Вілсон з місцевого відділення Надприродньої Надзвичайної Служби, просто дзвоню вам аби повідомити, що наше відділення визначило, що джерелом енергії у заповіднику Бікон-Хілз є неметон. І, якщо коротко, - нервово зітхнув агент Вілсон, - це зле дерево. Я знаю, вони чого тільки не вигадають. Ми арештували друїда, що з ним капостив, проте дерево все ще непередбачуване, то ж я маю вас попередити, як альфу цього району, що ми не рекомендуємо на разі відвідувати заповідник.

Дерек насупився на телефон, поки завантажував валізи до ліфта. Зі зграєю, напевне, все в порядку. Шериф мав би знати про усі надприродні небезпеки у їх місцині та напевно що переконався втому, аби зі зграєю нічого не трапилося. Дерек клікнув на останньому повідомленні, датованому вчорашнім вечором, біля півночі.

\- Вітаю, альфо Гейл, це агент Вілсон з місцевого відділення Надприродньої Надзвичайної Служби, дзвоню вам аби… - агент зітхнув, тремтячи, - Що ж, слухайте, у нас тут до біса складна ситуація трапилася у вашому місті, і було б чудово, якби ви під'їхали до нас у офіс, аби ми могли з вами поспілкуватися. Чи хоча б надішліть свого представника чи що, бо в нас тут – вибачайте мою французьку – повний капець і, звичайно, ми зв'язалися зі шкільними округами та поліційними відділками, ми ж не ідіоти, але за законом ми зобов'язані взаємодіяти і з місцевими зграями, то ж, трясця твоїй матері, Гейле, - голос агента Вілсона обірвався, - ти це дуже сильно ускладнюєш. Просто приїзди в офіс, у нас тут повно лайна, якому треба дати раду.

Повідомлення закінчилося як раз, коли Дерек відчинив двері, затягнувши три валізи та сомбреро до квартири.

Дерек жбурнув телефон на кухонну стільницю, втупившись у неї хвилину чи дві. Пуста квартира не дала йому жодних пояснень. Думка про те, де Айзек, віддалася різким болем у животі. Проте, щоб не відбувалося, Дерекові треба знайти свою зграю, аби переконатися, що з ними все добре. Він… він мав би тримати руку на пульсі. Він тепер альфа, і не може просто зникнути на тижні без зв'язку десь у Колумбії. Його мама ніколи такого б не схвалила.

Дозволивши собі на одну мить побути у тиші своєї квартири, тримаючись за неї, вдихаючи та видихаючи її, Дерек намагався підготуватися до того божевілля, з яким йому доведеться стикнутися.

А потім тіло наскочило ззаду йому на спину.

Охоплюючи ногами його талію, а руками – плечі, примушуючи Дерека у шоці відсахнутися назад. Він нічого не чув, навіть не міг вловити запах незнайомця, що осідлав його спину… що, взагалі, відбувається?

\- Гей, добре знову тебе бачити, здорованю, - вигукнув знайомий голос Дерекові у вухо. – Сюрприз! З приїздом!

І Дерек мав би бути закоханим у цей голос, проте щось з ним було не так. Він струснув Стайлзове тіло зі своєї спини та обернувся.

\- Гей-но, - Стайлзове тіло відступило назад – ідеальна імітація звичайної Стайлзової незграбності – але все ж не правильне. – Боже мій, хмурий вовче, та ти майже відправив мене в політ через всю кімнату. Гей, хочеш картоплі спіральками чи ще чогось?

Стайлзове обличчя посміхалось, широко розтягуючи м'язами його рота:

\- Я обожнюю картоплю спіральками.

Дерек дивився у те, що колись було Стайлзовими очима і у нього почали труситися руки. Це був не Стайлз.

Це – не Стайлз.


	2. Chapter 2

Кімнату наповнив високий свистячий жахливий звук, і Дерекові знадобився певний час, поки він задкував, перечіпившись через валізи та сомбреро, назад, аби зрозуміти, що він лунає у нього з грудей – спиною вдарившись об двері, зануривши пазурі у деревину, він з переляком дивився на створіння, яке забрало все, що було кращого у Дерековім житті, поки він відволікся.

Дерек мав би залишитися. Тоді, можливо, він зміг би вберегти, захистити Стайлза – як і мав це зробити.

Зі Стайлзового обличчя зникла широка посмішка, так само як і постановочне спотикання.

\- Ти диви, здається, хтось більш товариський, аніж я очікував. – Задумливо нахмурилося створіння. – Тож. Як. Ти. Дізнався?

Воно карбувало кожне слово з новим кроком, наближаючись неквапливо, немов стікаюча з жерла вулкана лава. Пальці піднятої руки рухалися повільно, неначе під водою, аж доки не торкнулись легенько Дерекової щелепи.

Його руки занадто холодні.

Стайлзові очі повільно блимали, доки сканували обличчя Дерека.

\- А-а-а, - процідило воно, - я бачу. Бідний вовчик.

Воно пройшлося долонню по Дерековій щоці, і Дерек відсахнувся назад – але створіння міцними руками схопило його обличчя, не даючи можливості вирватися.

\- Знаєш, що ніхто крім тебе не помітив? – посміхнулося воно. – Та ти, напевне, геть не здивований. Знаєш, я його бачу.

Створіння вигнуло брову, немов би хизуючись: ну хіба я не вражаюче.

\- Зв'язок. Я бачу багато всього, але цей зв'язок, який ти маєш з моїм нещасним, нічого не помічаючим хлопчиком… - воно скривилося, удаючи співчуття. – Такі істоти, як ми з тобою, не створені для щасливого кохання, чи не так? Це світіння йде від тебе прямо до Стайлза.

Воно промовило Стайлзове ім'я з насолодою, від якої у Дерека мурашки пробігли по спині.

\- Але! – воно приязно помахало пальцем. – Це означає, що я маю що тобі запропонувати, аби ти тримав язика за зубами.

Одна з його пурхаючих рук лягла не Дереків ремінь.

Загарчавши, Дерек відкинув від себе створіння з такою силою, що воно з жахливим хрустом вдарилося об протилежну стіну. Від примарного дотику тієї істоти його шкіра вкрилася мурашками.

\- А-а-а-а, - застогнав Стайлз, скривившись, розтираючи свою шию. – І-ісусе.

Дерек кинувся до нього:

\- Стайлзе?

Глумлива посмішка з'явилася на Стайлзовім обличчі:

\- Ні. Але не варто забувати, чиє це тіло, - відповіло створіння з полу. І Дерек, нависаючи над ним з усією своєю силою, ніколи в житті не відчував себе таким безпорадним.

Створіння підвелося, поклало руки Дерекові на плечі та штовхнуло його у крісло. Стайлзове тіло влаштувалося на Дерекових колінах.

\- М-м-м-м, - пробуркотіло воно, обіймаючи його за шию та притискаючись до грудей. – Стайлз не знає, що втрачає. Ти дуже… придатний для обіймів. Чи, знаєш… для злягання…

Приготаючись ближче, воно провело пальцем по Дерековій щелепі.

\- Знаєш, в тебе ж ніколи більше не буде такого шансу. А я можу тобі посприяти…

Створіння наблизило до нього пухкі та червоні Стайлзові вуста.

Дерек зглитнув:

\- Припини намагатися мною маніпулювати.

\- Та хто каже щось про маніпуляції? – Створіння хіхікнуло Дерекові у шию, від чого Стайлзові плечі затряслися. – То буде пізніше. А це просто… хм-м-м…взаємна вигода. 

Щось темне промайнуло в його очах. 

\- Ти будеш його першим. Звичайно, він про це не згадає, але ж ти пам'ятатимеш. Ти, взагалі, можеш повірити, що його досі ніхто не торкався? Це ж не може тривати вічність, га? Він дорослішає… - Створіння потягнулося Стайлзовим тілом, влаштовуючись зручніше. – Але жодна дівчина не зможе дати йому те, що ти здатний…

З-за Стайлзової голови Дерек побачив, як тихенько відкрилися вхідні двері.

Глянувши на Дерека, що розвалився у кріслі з хлопцем на колінах, Кора скривилася та зробила крок назад у коридор.

Дерекове серце зайшлося у паніці. Створіння, що залізло у Стайлза, облизувало його шию, і в нього було секунди зо дві аби щось зробити до того, як воно помститься та заподіє Стайлзові шкоду.

\- Коро! – заревів він. - Аyúdame, agárralo!

Створіння підняло голову:

\- Що…

Проте Кора вирубила його до того, як воно змогло ще щось сказати.

Дерек був щасливий, що в нього знов була сестра.

XXXXX

Те, що в передпокої відчувалася напруга – це ще слабко сказано.

Скотт, осівши у потертому кріслі, мотав головою:

\- Я просто не можу повірити, що ми геть нічого не помітили? Я ж його ліпший друг, як я міг не помітити?

\- Ти думаєш, що тобі зараз найгірше? – пробуркотів шериф, стиснувши перенісся.

\- Та здається вони казали нам про те, що відбувається щось незрозуміле, - промимрив Айзек, - але ж наче все було в порядку. То ж ми і вирішили не турбувати тебе у Колумбії.

Вони сиділи у понурій тиші, що переривалася лише цокотом годинника. Годинники у лікарняних кімнатах для очікування гучніші за звичайні.

\- Все буде в порядку, - сказав шериф, переконуючи не лише зграю, а й себе самого. – У лавах ННС працюють найкращі екзорцисти країни. Вони допоможуть Стайлзові.

Скотт гарячково закивав, поглядаючи на двері. Напруження у кімнаті здавалося вже можна було різати ножем.

Саме в цей момент до кімнати увійшла Кора, тримаючи в обох руках снеки з автомату. І зупинилась, побачивши їхні похмурі обличчя.

\- За ради бога, все буде добре, - фиркнула вона. – Ми зі старшим братиком за допомогою нашої надзвичайної іспанської перемогли злого монстра, і кожної хвилини сюди може зайти емісар, аби сказати…

Кора замовкла з самовдоволеним виразом обличчя, коли відчинилися двері.

Разом із дівчиною, одягнутою у щось квітчасте, до кімнати зайшов доктор Дітон – все ще з рунами навколо шиї:

\- Хочете з ним побачитися?

Звичайно, що вони хтіли.

Стайлз міцно спав. На обличчі темними плямами виділялися кола під очима, проте монітори не показували жодної надприродньої активності, і коли він захропів, буркнувши «риба» та трохи не впавши з ліжка, щось нарешті заспокоїлось у Дерекових грудях. Він у безпеці. Дерек нічого не спортив.

\- Сеанс екзорцизму був напрочуд цікавим, - сказав Дітон, помічаючи галочками декілька пунктів у Стайлзовій медичній картці, - з декількома незвичними результатами. Шерифе, чи ви здогадувалися, що ваш син – іскра?

Шериф кліпнув очима:

\- Справді? Його ж тестували у початковій школі і ніхто…

\- Іскра може бути підступною, - знизав плечима Дітон. – Іноді їй потрібен час, аби проявитися, проте, у Стайлзовому випадку, мені здається свою роль, здійснюючи стримуюючий вплив, відіграв адерол. Але, коли ним оволодів ногіцуне, він припинив його приймати. Справді, чи не цікаво, яким чином обертається колесо долі?

Дівчина у квітчастому швидко закивала, тосаючи яскраво зеленим волоссям:

\- Нам знадобилися аж чотири різних очищуючих талісманів, проте, як тільки ми їх розмістили, він практично випалив ногіцуне самотужки. Було дуже кльово.

Дітон погодився:

\- Коли він повністю одужає, я б хотів запропонувати йому навчання з Беліндою, - сказав він шерифові, киваючи на дівчину у квітчастому. – Мені здається, що в нього є великий потенціал.

Шериф, неусвідомлюючи, сильніше вхопився через ковдру за Стайлзову гомілку:

\- Та я не знаю, він такий зайнятий навчанням у школі, до того ж…

\- Ой, та це зовсім не важко! – защебетала Белінда. – Я тренуюся лише три місяці і вже стільки всього навчилася! Накшталт, ви знали про те, що полин має таку силу, що може слугувати двигуном для будь-якого закляття? Чи що деякі закляття взагалі не потребують жодних інгридієнтів, а лише певних слів та жестів?

Дерек подумки гадав, чи цей мовний фонтан був особливістю іскор, чи просто унікальною рисою Стайлза та Белінди.

\- …от, наприклад, я можу просто сказати «de veritate!», - продовжила вона, дивним рухом вказуючи на Дерека, - і…

\- Беліндо! – гукнув Дітон.

Вона пискнула, затуливши рота обома руками:

\- Ой, лишенько, я щойно це зробила, так? – пробуркотіла вона крізь долоні. – Божечки, мені так шкода, так шкода-а-а…

\- Через що? – перепитав Дерек. – Я нічого відчуваю, ти що, щойно мене закляла? Це б пояснило оті твої дивні рухи пальцями. Взагалі, я зовсім не здивований, що ти мимоволі когось закляла, здається, ти як раз відносишся до такого типу людей. Напевне, якщо Стайлз почне тренуватись, то також випадково це робитиме. Проте, він навчиться себе стримувати, - із запалом запевнив Дітона Дерек, і це навіть йому видалося дивним. – Стайлз дуже розумний, і талановитий, то ж вам не треба про це хвилюватися, він дуже швидко всього навчиться, і в нього такі довгі пальці, то ж у нього не буде ніяких проблем з оцим вашим…

Дерек поворушив пальцями, намагаючись зобразити рухи Белінди, коли та насилала закляття. Він наче і не збирався замовкати. Але ж йому треба зупинитись, бо наразі він знаходиться на слизькій стежці.

\- Я дуже стурбований через всі ті речі, що зараз кажу, бо таке враження, що геть усі мої думки наразі виливаються назовні, і я взагалі не можу спинитися. Трохи схоже на Стайлза, проте гірше, - патякаючи, Дерек рачкував до дверей, - бо у Стайлза на думці зазвичай щось цікаве, а я лишень…

Він нарешті натрапив на двері та чкурнув крізь них геть.

Як тільки він ступив у коридор, де не було нікого, з ким можна потеревеніти, Дерек нарешті зміг замовкнути та перевести подих.

Дітон відчинив двері кімнати:

\- Пробачте за це, я впевнений, що ми в змозі…

\- Ой, ні, тепер мені знову треба говорити! – відвертаючись, пробелькотів Дерек. – А я не хочу розмовляти, бо впевнений, що скажу…

Тікай, тікай звідсіля.

\- …щось про…

Він спромігся відійти як раз на таку відстань, аби його «Стайлза» не почула жодна людина з кімнати очікування, і Дерек не зупинявся аж доки не забіг у власну квартиру, похапцем зачинивши за собою двері. І хоча він не сказав нічого такого, щоб не можна було пояснити дружньою турботою та приязню, він не міг дозволити собі бовкнути зайвого. Тож Дерек збирався не виходити з квартири доти, доки не знайде спосіб все виправити. Не те щоб у квартирі було багато їжі – лише нерозпаковані валізи та недоладне перекинуте сомбреро на підлозі. Дерек був такий схвильований, коли купляв його, - проте зараз це здавалося дурним та банальним.

Його телефон заджижчав від декількох надісланих повідомлень, проте переляканий Дерек вирішив про всякий випадок не відповідати, адже закляття могло спрацювати і через телефон.

Просто… він не міг припинити думати про Стайлза, тож наступної ж миті як хтось з ним заговорить, він почне патякати про все, що він знає про Стайлза: наскільки Стайлз чудовий, і як він мріє про те, аби Стайлз піклувався про нього у той самий спосіб, що і він про Стайлза. І якщо у його голові це звучало непогано, Дерек все ж не міг не уявляти, як Стайлз, роззявивши рота та насупивши брови, намагаючись не завдати йому болю (тому що Стайлз турбується про почуття інших, навіть якщо і не завжди це демонструє), скаже «Вибач, Дереку, але я до тебе того не відчуваю», вибачаючись, навіть якщо це не його провина, і намагаючись поводити себе як завжди, проте все одно віддаляючись від Дерека, не залишаючись з ним на самоті і не розмовляючи віч на віч. Як тільки Стайлз дізнається про його почуття, прийде кінець і вечорам з репетиторством, і випадковим дотикам.

Ні, Дерек був занадто егоїстичним, аби дозволити Стайлзові дізнатися правду. Він хотів залишити собі ці дорогоцінні та вимріяні хвилини.

За наступну годину у його двері постукали спочатку Кора, потім Айзек, а ще кілька годин потому – Стайлз. Дерек заткнув собі рота кулаком, аби не мати змогу говорити крізь двері. Він прагнув запитати, чи Стайлз в порядку, чи багато він пам'ятає, чи він в порядку, чи в порядку? Але він не міг, він не контролює себе, тож він гриз свій кулак, пазурями іншої руки до пір'я роздираючи одну з тих дурних Ерікових подушок.

\- Гей, Дереку? – несміливо запитав Стайлз крізь двері, переминаючись з ноги на ногу, - той Стайлз, якого Дерек не бачив декілька тижднів. – Я впевнений, що ти всередині, бо Кора сказала, що чула твоє серцебиття, та, здається, ти не хочеш розмовляти через закляття? Ну що в нас за життя, га?

Дерек підхопився на ноги ще до того, як зрозумів, що робить. Він сильніше вкусив свою руку. Він не може розмовляти. І не буде.

\- Але ж, не те щоб мене вивертало від того, що тебе закляли тим закляттям теревенів, - продовжив Стайлз, - бо з могу боку це було б лицемірством, чи не так?

Дерек почув м'який звук, з яким тіло Стайлза сперлося об двері та зісковзнуло донизу. Дерек міг уявити, як його довгі ноги перегороджують коридор, і Стайлзові доводиться прибирати їх кожного разу, як хтось проходить повз їхні двері.

\- Кора зупинилася у квартирі далі по коридору – і, до речі, ти розбалуєш свою маленьку сестричку – але, так, цієї ночі там залишиться також і Айзек. Не знаю, що саме тобі розповіли, проте саме Белінда має зняти закляття, тож Дітон має її цьому навчити, аби вона спромоглася завтра це зробити. Отакі справи. – Стайлз здавлено хихикнув. – До речі, Кора надзвичайно зла через те, що ти замкнувся з усіма її клунками, але у мене є передчуття, що це її звичайний стан.

Дерек притулився до темної дерев'яної поверхні дверей. Як все це сталося? Він сильніше вчепився у подушку, аби не дати собі схопитися за дверну ручку.

\- Вона… вона сказала, що коли мене вирубила, та, кхм… Та істота завдала тобі неприємностей. Вона не казала, що саме сталося, а я взагалі нічого не пам'ятаю, але, все одно, я просто хотів сказати, що мені шкода через те, що я зробив, чим би воно не було.

Дерек хтів би сказати йому «це не твоя провина. Я знаю, що ти б ніколи так не вчинив». Він прокусив свою руку до крові.

\- Угх, це так дивно, - зітхнув Стайлз, - я хтів би просто увійти і, типу, побачити твоє обличчя.

Я теж цього хочу, я хочу побачити твоє лице, - сказав би Дерек йому в іншому житті. Його руки потягнулися до латунної дверної ручки.

\- Тож, мабуть що до завтра, - Стайлзові пальці відбивали ритм об підлогу. – І, до речі, я хочу почути геть все про Колумбію!

Тремтячими руками Дерек схопився за дверну ручку.

\- Я мабуть краще піду, бо сказав Скоттові, що підіймуся лише на секунду, то ж він чекає у машині. Ще побачимось, Дереку!

Стайлз пішов, і Дерек повернув ручку аби просто почути звук відімкненого замку, задля секундного полегшення, а потім наліг всім тілом на двері, захлопуючи їх. Він знесилено притулився лобом до дерев'яної поверхні, яка ще зберігала тепло Стайлзової спини. Дерек стояв так аж доки у нього не припинили труситися руки, доки щелепи не перестало зводити від болю – так сильно він їх стискав.

А тоді – бо він був сам-один, і він був слабкий – він прошепотів крізь двері:

\- Я кохаю тебе.

І від тих слів не полегшало, залишені без відповіді вони немічно повисли у повітрі.

XXXXX

О шостій ранку Дерек прокинувся через те, що хтось гучно стукав йому у вхідні двері. Запах був не надто йому знайомий, а швидкий погляд у вічко підтвердив, що то лише Дітон з Беліндою. Тож він впустив їх до хати, здригнувшися від своєї словесної «повені».

\- Я такий радий, що ви прийшли, мені вже це все остогидло, і я постійно нервую, аби щось не бовкнути. Це мені нагадало той епізод з «Баффі – винищувачки вампірів», що я колись дивився з моєю сестрою. Взагалі-то, це вона фанатіла від того серіалу, але й я сам дивився його частіше, аніж слід, тому що насправді він мені також подобався…

Дітон незворушно, як і належить справжньому лікарю, кивнув, розкриваючи свою валізу з необхідним крамом.

\- Баффі чи то прокляли, чи то наслали на неї закляття, через яке вона отримала здатність читати чужі думки, і кожного разу як вона казала комусь про цю свою здатність, ті люди починали думати саме про ті речі, про які вони не хтіли аби Баффі знала. От і зі мною така ж історія. Тепер, коли я можу казати все, що у мене на думці, єдине, про що я згадую – це те, про що не варто патякати взагалі. 

\- У мене є ідея! Тримай! – пискнула Белінда, передаючи йому папірець, який щойно дістала з гаманця. – Поміркуй-но над цим, це, мабуть, безпечно.

\- Яйця, молоко, селера, - слухняно почав читати Дерек, вдячний за можливість перевести подих. – Апельсиновий сік… маленьким я пив його галлонами, бо батьки купували його замість газованих напоїв… ой, Стайлзе… а чому тут Стайлз, я зовсім не очікував, що тут буде Стайлз!

\- Ге-е-ей, Дереку, - протягнув Стайлз, - я паркував Емісаромобіль. Тобі варто все ж таки щось зробити з парковкою навколо твоєї будівлі.

\- Стайлз сьогодні побачить свій перший магічний обряд, - пояснив Дітон, дістаючи з валізи баночку смердючої коричневої пасти. – Перший день тренування.

\- Тренування – це добре, Стайлзові, мабуть, сподобається навчатися тому, як використовувати свою іскру, він дійсно полюбляє вчитися. Тобі навіть не потрібна моя допомога з історією, - сказав Дерек Стайлзові, - можу закластися, що ти без жодних проблем і сам з нею впорався би. І я й гадки не маю, чого твій вчитель хімії так тебе ненавидить, якби я був твоїм вчителем, я б був щасливий мати тебе у своєму класі.

Стайл зашарівся:

\- Ой, Дереку, кажи-кажи…

\- Та я міг би, - відповів Дерек, жахнувшись сам собі, - я міг би багато чого…

Белінда мазнула замурзаними у коричнівій пасті пальцями йому по лобі та вигукнула:

\- Еsse volueris, quod possit loqui!

Дерек трохи не зомлів від полегшення:

\- Дякую тобі.

\- Я це зробила! – вискнула Белінда, стискаючи закляклого Дітона у міцних обіймах.

\- Добре, що ти повернувся, бро. - Широко посміхнувся Стайлз.

Дерек застогнав, потираючи лоба:

\- Будь ласка, не звертай уваги на те, що я вмолов.

\- Запізно! – радісно вигукнув Стайлз. – Під цією зовнішністю ховається велике плюшеве ведмежатко. Я усій зграї розповім, що ти зовсім не такий страшний, яким намагаєшся прикидатися. Ти прихильний до нас – до бет, визнай.

\- Я… так, - втомлено погодився Дерек, знизуючи плечима. – До усіх вас. Я намагаюся бути брутальним, але іноді…

\- Твоя таємниця залишиться у безпеці. Але… - почухавши носа, Стайлз дістав свого телефона та почав стрімко набирати повідомлення. – Вони усі чекають унизу, хай-но підіймаються до нас.

Зграя поспіхом опинилася у квартирі, заповнивши її розмовами, гупанням та грюканням, та розкиданими куртками, легенько притуляючись до Дерека та врізаючись у меблі, розповсюдивши по всьому приміщенню запах юності. Через увесь цей галас звук розбитого скла майже залишився непоміченим, доки Стайлз тихенько не запитав:

\- …то-о-о… що я тільки-но на себе вивернув?

Усі замовкли та обернулися на Стайлза, який, завмерши, стояв у хмарі небесно-блакитного сяючого пилу, із залишками розтрощеної склянки під ногами.

Дітон розчаровано зітхнув, тоді як Белінда вилаялася «от дідько».

\- Белінда намагається сказати, - обережно підбираючи кожне слово, промовив Дітон, - що ти перекинув склянку того, що ми називаємо «стріли Амуру».

Стайлз виглядав трохи приголомшеним, розфокусованими очима витріщившись у сторону Дерека.

\- І що воно робить? – прошепотіла Кора, немов би якщо вона буде вести себе достатньо тихо, та пилюка не завдасть жодної шкоди.

\- А сама як вважаєш, - зашепотіла Белінда у відповідь, прикусивши губу.

Дерекове серце забилося частіше. Стайлз на нього дивиться? Схоже, що так. Дерек заздалегіть почав себе умовляти. Щоб Стайлз не сказав, щоб він не зробив, він не матиме це на увазі. Дерекові варто пам'ятати, що все це результат дії того магічного пилу. 

\- Стайлзе? – відкашлявся він.

Стайлз мляво блимнув очима, дурнувато посміхаючись. Дерек ніколи не бачив у нього такого виразу обличчя, та це й не дивно. Стайлз закоханий. Стайлз задоволено зітхнув, розімкнув вуста та вигукнув:

\- Айзеку.

Дерек кліпнув очима, а потім озирнувся через плече. І дійсно, Айзек, що звівши брову, виглядав напрочуд сумнівно, коли Стайлз, накинувшись на нього, охопив руками Айзекові стегна та почав тертися обличчям об його шию.

Дерек помилявся. Це гірший варіант. Набагато, набагато гірший. Кора з Ерікою реготали, поки Скотт виглядав збитим з пантелику, і Дерекове серце гарячково стукало у його грудях, неначе не знаючи, що із собою зробити. Це жахливо.

Бойд, помітивши його збої серцебиття, дивно на нього подивився. Дерек лишень труснув головою. Пізніше він вигадає якесь пояснення про магічне відлуння. А поки їм потрібно врятувати Стайлза від цих «Амурових стріл».

Проте Айзек, обіймаючи Стайлзову спину, випередив Дерека:

\- То ти маєш тут щось, аби цього позбутися? Я б не хтів переходити зі Стілінскі до третьої бази.

Стайлз, відірвавши обличчя від Айзекової шиї, образився:

\- Ти потрібен мені не лише через своє тіло! Чого ти так? Я кохаю тебе. – Він притулився головою до Айзекового плеча та щасливо зітхнув. – Мені достатньо аби ти просто дозволив бути з тобою поруч.

Айзек промовисто витріщився на Дітона з Беліндою.

\- От, смішна історія… - кахикнула Белінда.

\- Нам треба до Парижу – за антидотом, - відрізав Дітон, закривши свою валізу з інгрідієнтами та попрямувавши до дверей, з Беліндою на буксирі.

\- До Парижу? – звів брови Скотт.

\- Це ж місто кохання, - беззаперечно пояснив Дітон перед тим, як грюкнути дверима перед їхніми шокованими обличчями.

\- Прозвучало фальшиво, - скептично промовила Еріка. – Я вважаю, що йому просто закортілося з'їздити до Парижу.

Стайлз пальцями пурхав по Айзекових грудях:

\- Стільки турбот, і заради чого? Жодне закляття не змінить того, що я відчуваю до Айзека.

\- Ти в цьому впевнений? – здригнувся Айзек.

\- Звичайно! – стурбовано відповів Стайлз. – Ти виглядаєш нещасним. Чому ти засмутився? Що я можу зробити? Все буде добре, поки ми є одне в одного, можеш мені повірити.

Він посміхнувся засліплюючою безтурботною посмішкою:

\- Врешті решт, я ж тебе кохаю.

\- Та невже, - зітхнувши, Айзек впав на диван.

Стайлз впав поряд з ним, пригорнувшись до його спини, міцно обійнявши та закинувши ноги на Айзека. Айзек, загорнутий у Стайлза, немов у ковдру, виглядав на диво засмученим. Дерек багато б віддав аби потрапити на його місце.

\- Нам треба буде якось це пояснити Стайлзовому батькові, - зауважив Бойд.

Ти диви. Стає все гірше і гірше.

XXXXX

Весь наступний тиждень Дерек намагався уникати вітальні, немов чуми.

Шериф, переконавшись, що Айзек не намагатиметься поцупити Стайлзову цноту, дозволив йому залишитися у Дерековій та Айзековій квартирі доки не буде знайдено протидію чарам. Тоді як Айзек, не зважаючи на протести Стайлза, що той сам не свій від кохання, а не хтивості, в жодному разі не бажав залишатися зі Стайлзом на одинці не те щоб у ліжку, а навіть у зачиненій кімнаті, тож це штучне-свято-кохання-Айзека-та Стайлза перекочувало у вітальню.

Проблема була в тому, що Дерек не міг назавжди сховатися у власній спальні. Він вимушений був проходити повз вітальню, коли хтів відвідати Кору, чи коли мав йти до магазину по продукти, чи коли готував собі щось на кухні, тож раз чи два на день, бажав він того, чи ні (він ніколи того не бажав), він був вимушений споглядати на Стайлза, який згорнувся на Айзекових колінах, в той час як Айзек намагався дивитися ТБ, або робити домашнє завдання, або писати повідомлення, або чим він там ще займається у свій вільний час.

Та обійми були ще не самим гіршим варіантом. Врешті решт, Стайлз завжди був схильним до дотиків. Найгіршим було те, коли Стайлз, щиро цікавився:

\- Дереку, ну хіба ж Айзек не найгарніший з усіх чоловіків? Він найкрасивіший хлопець з усіх, що я бачив.

Найгіршим було те, що коли Дерек тихенько запитав в Айзека, поки Стайлз вийшов до вбиральні, як він справляється, той, червоніючи, відповів:

\- Та взагалі все не так і погано. Я б міг до цього звикнути.

Найгіршим були запитання Стайлза:

\- Ти колись був закоханий, Дереку? Це просто фантастика, я ніколи в житті не був такий щасливий. Хіба це не смішно, до жодної людини у мене не було таких почуттів, як до Айзека?

Найгіршим було те, як Еріка казала:

\- А знаєте, вони й дійсно гарно виглядають разом. Тільки поміркуйте про усі ці вилиці. І в них така мила різниця у зрості!

Найгіршим було те, як, зайшовши трохи згодом у гості, шериф, куйовдячи Айзекове волосся, жартома назвав його «хлопець мого сина». І Дерек вже почав думати, що з жарту це скоро перетвориться на правду.

Найгіршим було те, як Стайлз, мимохідь глянувши у бік кухні, де Дерек похапцем розігрівав свою піцу, невимушено запитував:

\- Йо, Дереку, бачив останню гру?

\- Ні, а що?

\- Та вони зробили той пас, і то було… та просто дурня якась, але рефері вочевидь був сліпий від народження, тож… - і тут чувся якийсь звук з вітальні, і Дерека наче і не існувало для Стайлза. – Айзеку, крихітко, з тобою все добре? Ти щойно кашляв, може зробити тобі курячого супчику?

Найгіршим було те, що Дерек був вимушений вигадувати собі виправдовування аби проводити весь свій час у квартирі Кори. І кожного дня вона ставала все більш підозрілою.

\- Та що відбувається? Вони ж не злягаються у тебе на очах. І Айзек, напевне, був би радий присутності психічно здорових людей…

\- Дереку, я намагаюся дивитися «Дівчат», чи ти не міг би просто піти додому? 

\- Та чого ти постійно супишся? Ти що, мені не довіряєш?

У Дерека трохи не стався серцевий напад від щастя, коли засмагла Белінда з якимось бадиллям у руці постукала в його двері.

Стайлз міцно стиснув Айзекові долоні.

\- Момент істини, - криво посміхнувся він. – Побачимося на тому боці.

\- Добре, бро, - Айзек радісно посміхнувся у відповідь. – А тепер з'їж цю трав'янисту штукенцію.

Магія розсіялася швидко: широка, закохано-дурнувата посмішка спала з обличчя Стайлза, змінившись зашарілими щоками та нервовим сіпанням.

\- Тож, кхм… - Стайлз почухав потилицю, зніяковіло поглядаючи на Айзека.

\- Та все добре, - махнув той рукою, - ти був дуже милий.

\- Я, кхм, так. – придушено кахикнув Стайлз, театрально вказавши на своє тіло. – То ти точно впевнений, що не бажаєш собі й шматочка цього пиріжка?

(Дерек і досі не міг повірити в те, що Стайлз не вважає себе привабливим).

\- Та ні, я і мої «гострі, немов лезо вилиці» та «блакитні, мов лід, очі», пошукаємо щастя де інде.

\- Ой, боже, - застогнав, ляснувши себе по обличчю, Стайлз.

\- Я про це ніколи не забуду, і не сподівайся, - поплескавши Стайлза по плечу, Айзек пішов до своєї кімнати.

Стайлз грайливо показав йому середнього пальця, а потім обернувся до Дерека:

\- Вибач, що цілий тиждень тримав твоє житло в облозі.

\- Та все добре.

Стайлз рохкнув:

\- Як скажеш, чуваче, але потім не жалійся мені, що не взмозі позбутися запаху гормонів, якими просякли твої диванні подушки.

А потім він поплескав Дерека по плечу, схопив свою куртку та вийшов крізь двері геть, залишивши після себе лише свій запах та відбитки пальців на латунній дверній ручці.

Дерек втупився у двері десь на хвилину, а потім пішов зробити собі тост. Зі Стайлзом все добре, і жодна душа не знає його таємницю. Цікаво, замислився він, чи не так себе почувають персонажі кінофільмів, після того, як показано титри – немов би вони повернулися у справжнє життя, якому вони непотрібні, якому їм нема що продемонструвати.

XXXXX

Саме так міркував Дерек до тоді, як наступного дня в його квартиру не заявився Стайлз, кинувши свій рюкзак на стіл. 

\- Ну, добренько, давай поговоримо про буремні двадцяті - джаз, гангстери, ванни з джином, чарльстон, - він продемонстрував кілька танцювальних рухів. – У мене буде тест наступного тиждня, і я збираюся написати його на відмінно, сподобається це міс Джун чи ні, бо, здається, вона хоче мене завалити просто через те, що я постійно піднімаю руку і кажу «всі моі друзі зі ступенем з історії, взагалі-то, кажуть, що…» та знаєш, у будь якому випадку, я можу…

\- Стайлзе?

\- …здолати цей просунутий курс з історії Сполучених Штатів, я ж не Грінберг якийсь, і хай міс Джун не плекає ілюзій щодо того, що…

\- Стайлзе.

\- …участь в учбових проектах буде для мене якимсь покаранням. Я просто вважаю, що іноді учням варто трохи осаджувати вчителя, просто аби ті знали, що аби як не пройде, розумієш?

\- Так, Стайлзе, я тебе розумію, - відмовив Дерек, - але що ти робиш тут?

Стайлз витріщився на Дерека, киваючи у бік купи зошитів з історії на його столі.

\- Так, але сьогодні понеділок. Не день репетиторства.

Чухаючи шию, Стайлз відвів погляд:

\- Та знаєш, краще ліпше підготуватися, аніж потім жалітися. Я не дуже багато уваги приділяв навчанню на тому тиждні з цим любовним закляттям, тож, типу, просто хочу надолужити згаяне. Чи що.

Він переклав пару нотаток з місця на місце, і Дерек знає, що цим він руйнує ту систему, яку він самотужки допоміг створити Стайлзу. І він все ще не дивиться на Дерека.

\- Ти в порядку? – нерішуче запитав Дерек. У Скотта набагато краще це виходить, ну чому Стайлз не пішов до нього?

\- Га! Так! – гаркнув Стайлз, зминаючи аркуші паперу у руках.

\- Стайлзе, - зітхнув Дерек.

\- Добре, - поспіхом погодився Стайлз, - може я й почуваю себе дивно останнім часом і може я подумав, що, знаєш, Старий Мудрий Альфа Дерек буде здатний трохи мені допомогти, але ж у мене був план, типу, я б так мимоволі згадав про спання, а потім до слова прийшлося, що може, я це, ну, знаєш, не роблю, ну типу, гіпотетично, а вже тоді я б…

Дерек поплескав по спинці дивана:

\- Може ти присядеш?

Сміховинно, що взагалі хтось міг згадати про Дерека, розмірковуючи, до кого можна звернутися за порадою, проте Дерек не сприятиме розгубленості своєї пари. Його мама завжди казала, що бути альфою – означає перш за все піклування тоді, коли це конче необхідно. Вона також казала, що чай з бергамотом найкраще заспокоює нерви, і Дерек був впевнений, що пачка такого чаю є десь у нього на кухні.

Тож Стайлз отримав картате горнятко з Ерл Греєм та найпухкішу ковдру з Дерекового ліжка.

\- …ти вважаєш, що я зараз впаду у шоковий стан чи що? – мляво запитав, скинувши брову, Стайлз.

\- Я просто… я подумав що то буде… - зітхнув Дерек. Стайлзові справді краще було піти до Скотта.

\- Та ні, все кльово, - швиденько відповів Стайлз, - просто, вся справа в тім, що в мене лише певні проблеми зі сном.

Обережно вмощуючи себе з іншого боку дивану, Дерек запитав:

\- І? – Здається, він десь читав, що половина роботи психотерапевта складається з того, аби змусити свого клієнта говорити.

\- Та просто, - накручуючи кінець ковдри, Стайлз відсьорбнув чаю. – Мені здається, я боюся, що якщо засну, ногіцуне чи ще якась фігня знову мене захопить? Чи я знову без тями закохаюся в Айзека? І знаєш, звичайно це тупо, бо те любовне закляття ні в яке порівняння не йде з, розумієш, одержимістю демоном. Це, типу, як порівнювати жанр романтичної комедії з фільмами жахів…

\- Ні, в цьому є сенс, - здивувавши самого себе, відповів Дерек, - кожного разу ти не контролював себе. То ж їх можна об'єднати.

Дерек як ніхто інший міг зрозуміти як це – не відчувати контролю над власним життям. За ради бога, це ж навіть не він обирав подушки для свого дивану.

Стайлз засміявся сам собі.

\- Та хто як не ти знає, про що я говорю.

Дерек легенько пхнув Стайлзове коліно.

\- Я просто кажу, бро, ти ж навіть нічого не вирішував коли обирали ті диванні подушки!

Дерек скоса глянув на Стайлза:

\- Звідки ти…

\- Що? 

\- Ти щойно сказав те, про що я тільки-но подумав.

\- Хм. – Стайлз замислено насупився на свій чай. – Думаю, ми просто з тобою на одній хвилі.

\- Мабуть.

\- Ой, ні, зачекай! Раптова телепатія! Ну чого я не обрав раптову телепатію! – витріщившись на Дерека, Стайлз лиховісним голосом промовив: – Я бачу твою душу, Дереку Гейле, я знаю що ти приховує-є-єш.

Дереків смішок виявився трохи змушеним, проте Стайлз того не помітив. Але Дерек все одно змінив тему розмови.

\- Мені вдалося позбавити диван від того гормонального смороду.

\- То він дійсно був? – поцікавився Стайлз. Завжди такий спраглий до знань.

\- Та ні, - виправився Дерек. – Я просто намагався пожартувати.

Стайлз заперечливо мугикнув:

\- Залиш жарти мені, здорованю. Як, кхм… - замислившись, насупився він.

\- Не так вже й легко? – відбив Дерек.

\- Та замовкни. Добре, кхм… от смішно було б, якщо б розбивши ту склянку зі «стрілами Амуру», я першим побачив тебе? Тоді це тобі довелося застрягти зі мною. Ой, божечки, і ти би так стоїчно все витримував, поки я практично розкидав всюди трояндові пелюстки, типу… - Стайлз розтягнувся поперек дивану, затиснувши Дерека між підлокітником, - «Дереку, кохай мене, Дереку, кохай мене, мій принце!» Ось тобі жарт. Тримай. Сміхота.

Дерек відкашлявся. Стайлз був на відстані десяти сантиметрів від його обличчя. Десяти сантиметрів від його обличчя.

\- Це… кхм…

\- Що? – Стайлз, відволікшись, вже повністю занурився у свій блокнот.

Дерек блимнув очима раз, другий.

\- Та це ж навіть не жарт, а просто потішна ситуація.

\- Добре, дай но мені створити комедію ситуацій, - засміявся Стайлз. – О, доречі, говорячи про наших баранів, чи то не про баранів, здається мені, що я більше не закоханий у Лідію. Вирішив, що варто тобі про це розповісти, враховуючи, як ти турбуєшся про моє благополуччя і таке інше.

\- Га? Що? Чому, кхм, чого це? – Дерек спробував відволікти себе перекладаючи декоративні подушки.

Стайлз знизав плечима:

\- Та вся ця справа з любовним закляттям… Я й не знаю, воно було фальшиве, але відчувалося так само як і все те, що було в мене до Лідії. Знаєш, оглядаючись назад, я ж просто був тим дивакуватим хлопцем, який розмовляв тезами з любовних листівок, і це, взагалі-то, трохи лячно. До того ж, - Стайлз поставив горнятко з чаєм, немов даючи обітницю. – Наступного року я буду у випускному класі, і якась щаслива краля позбавить мене цноти, тож не варто витрачати свій час на Лідію.

Дерек спробував, погоджуючись, кивнути. Звичайно. Ще б пак.

XXXXX

\- Так, у нас все вийде, - Стайлзові брови зведені від напруження. – Я в нас вірю. Ми це зможемо. Ми. Це. Зможемо.

Дерек закочує очі:

\- Ну, якщо ти припинеш виставляти свою праву ногу вперед на слабкій долі такту … 

\- У такта є якісь долі? Слабкі та сильні? Я вважав, що це просто «п'ять-шість-сім-вісім»! От чорт! – Стайлз наступає Дерекові на ногу.

\- І-і-і чудово! – проголошує інструкторка, плескаючи в долоні. – Усі на стартові позиції, почнемо все спочатку. І не забувайте рухати стегнами, це ж танго, а не вальс!

Стайлз посміхається, руки ковзають нижче, обіймаючи Дерека за талію, притискаючись стегнами до стегон:

\- Ти чув, що сказала дама.

Зачекай-но.

Лунає музика, і Стайлз рухається вперед, крутячи стегнами.

\- Ми ж не самі! – шепоче Дерек Стайлзові у вухо.

\- Так, і будемо не самі, коли танцюватимемо наш перший танець як пара молодят, тож. Спробуй. До цього. Звикнути. – Стайлз викарбовує кожне слово з новим рухом стегон, абсолютно не в такт ритму.

Дерек зітхає, ведучи Стайлза крізь наступні кроки. Все одно Дерекові начхати, як Стайлз танцюватиме після їхнього весілля, аби вони танцювали з однаковими каблучками на пальцях.

Зачекай.

Нахиляючись над Стайлзом, Дерек оглядається на інших танцюристів у класі. І не може роздивитися їхні обличчя.

…один, два, три…

\- Як думаєш, мені вдасться втримати троянду в зубах, коли ми будемо це робити? – гарячково запитує Стайлз, коли вони відпрацьовують кроки, зі стегнами все ще притиснутими одне до одного.

…три, три, десять, один, два, три…

Дерек примушує себе прокинутися, і це нелегко – неначе витягаєш себе з болота, проте краще так, аніж в інший спосіб. Стайлз збирається втратити цноту з якимсь дівчиськом з математичного класу, одружитися на витонченій дівчині в окулярах, яку зустріне в коледжі, поїхати геть з Бікон-Хілз та бачитися з батьком лише на свята.

XXXXX

\- Отже, - говорить Стайлз, повернувшись зі вбиральні, - як це я ніколи раніше не помічав у холлі оте яскраво-рожеве сомбреро?

Дерек, знизуючи плечима, передав Айзеку гуаско*, аби той додав її в ахіако**:

\- Та купив його в Колумбії. Просто подумав, що… кхм, воно гарно виглядатиме в інтер'єрі.

Воно місяцями припадало пилом у шафі, бо з одного боку Дереку було ніяково подарувати яскраве сомбреро Стайлзу, а з іншого – у нього було забагато почуттів аби просто викинути його у сміття, аж доки Дерек не збагнув, що може використати його у якості прикраси.

\- Воно справді круте! – у захваті вигукнув Стайлз. – Але, це зовсім не схоже на те, що можна було б очікувати від Містера-Я-Вдягаю-Лише-Нейтральні-Кольори. То як ти до такого допетрив?

Дерек знизав плечима. Двічи – за останню хвилину, - чи це викликає підозру?

\- Його обрала Кора. – І все майже так і було, саме вона його першою побачила, запитавши «та хто в біса взагалі таке на себе вдягне?»

\- Ну, воно просто бомбезне, - схвально кивнув Стайлз, а потім продефілював до плити. – То коли вже буде час обіду, Айзеку?

Айзек відмахнувся від Стайлза, немов би той був набридливою комахою:

\- Тоді, коли я про це скажу. Іди сядь і чекай з усіма іншими.

Тож сомбреро залишилося гордовито висіти на стіні у холлі, не зважаючи на те, що уся зграя, та навіть їхні батьки, вважали, що виглядає воно сміховинно. Воно було там, коли Скотт, увірвавшись до хати, впав на Айзекові коліна, ридаючи через те, що вони з Елісон розійшлися, а вони ж роками зустрічалися, він вважав, що так буде завжди! Було, коли Еріка, обіймаючи горнятко з Ерл Греєм (новою Дерековою зброєю), сказала, що просто думала, що Бойд запросить її на випускний бал, вони одне одному подобаються, то чого б щось з цього приводу не зробити? Було, коли Айзек вдерся до Дерекової кімнати, тримаючи ноутбук з отриманим листом про зарахування до Університету Гумбольдта. Було, коли Бойд, широко посміхаючись, повідомив, що у п'ятницю у них з Ерікою буде побачення. Він поведе її до боулінгу, а потім – випити смузі.

Було, коли в середу о 15.30 – раніше, ніж зазвичай повертався додому Айзек, - заявився Стайлз і одразу почав під'єднувати свій ноутбук до телевізора.

\- Що ти робиш?

\- Зачекай-но. – Стишено пролунав голос Стайлза з-за телевізора, куди він щойно заліз. – Мені треба розібратися, як воно… Куди воно… Ось. Ти бачиш мій робочий стіл на екрані ТБ?

Дерек з сумнівом поглянув на екран.

\- Я бачу якусь тваринку.

\- Лисичку фенек?

\- Так?

\- Це мій робочий стіл. Добре. Гарненько. Влаштовуйся зручніше. – Стайлз виліз з-за телевізора та взявся за свій ноутбук, відкриваючи презентацію. – Круто. Повноекранний режим. Поїхали.

На екрані з'явився слайд з гербом Бікон-Хілзького університету.

\- Коледж! – Проголосив Стайлз, клікнувши на ноуті, і з'явився інший слайд з групою веселих студентів на газоні. – Цієї осені Стайлз Стілінскі піде… до коледжу.

\- Я в курсі, - зауважив Дерек. – Взагалі, ще з квітня.

\- Коледж! – Завзято продовжив Стайлз. – Вечірки!

На екрані з'явилося фото вечірки.

\- Фрісбі! – Фото людей, що грають у фрісбі на газоні.

\- Гуртожитки! – Фото звичайної кімнати у гуртожитку, з двома ліжками напроти одне одного.

\- Але зачекай! – Червоний хрест перекреслив фото з кімнатою з гуртожитку.

\- Стайлз. Може жити. Вдома! – Фото Стайлзового будинку, вочевидь зробленого на телефон.

\- Так, шериф Бікон-Хілз, вельмишановний Стайлзів батько, наступні чотири роки буде тримати двері свого будинку відчиненими, аби Стайлз міг здобути почесне звання невдахи, який все ще живе з батьком та спить у своїй дитячій кімнаті!

Стайлз поклацав на ноутбуці:

\- Тут мали бути звукові ефекти. Може я… ні, це не спрацьовує… добре, уяви звук типу «дум-дум-ДУМММ» просто зараз…

\- Та просто скажи мені в чому сенс цієї презентації. – Схрестивши руки на грудях, Дерек спробував надати своєму обличчю «Альфа-виразу», над яким вже якийсь час працював. 

\- Добре, добре, як скажеш, - Стайлз відклав ноутбук, шаркнув ногою, запустивши руку у відросле волосся, а потім запитав. – Можна мені наступного року тут пожити? Ну, тут, у твоїй квартирі?

Стайлзу, пожити тут?

Під Дерековим порожнім поглядом Стайлз, забелькотівши, знову схопився за ноутбук:

\- Зачекай, у мене і перелік причин є. – Він прогортав декілька слайдів до фото Айзекового обличчя, частина якого була закрита Стайлзовим великим пальцем. – Айзек збирається навчатися в Університеті Гумбольдта, то ж у тебе буде вільна кімната…

Стайлз буде поруч, далі по коридору. Дерек буде бачити його кожного дня.

Фото шерифа.

\- Мій тато, він чудовий – саме через це я і залишаюся поблизу, але ж в університеті я мав би хоч трохи навчитися самостійності…

\- Звичайно ти можеш тут жити.

Стайлзові руки зависли над клавіатурою:

\- Га?

\- Звичайно, - повторив Дерек. Він кожного дня буде бачити Стайлза. Стайлз буде першим, кого Дерек бачитиме кожного дня.

\- От що я хтів почути, сусіде! – З широкою посмішкою, захлопуючи кришку ноутбуку, сказав Стайлз. – Чоловіче, добре, що ти одразу погодився, бо всі інші мої причини реально відстійні. До речі, мені треба буде багато вправлятися з закляттями, тож, сподіваюся, ти не дуже проти можливих вибухів.

XXXXX

Решта випускного для зграї року завершилася і швидше, і повільніше, аніж очікував Дерек. Здавалося, ціла вічність має минути перед тим, як Стайлз займе іншу кімнату, і вся квартира просякне його запахом, аж раптом Дерек, наскочивши на пакуючого валізи Айзека, не міг взяти віри, що той вже від'їзджає, адже тепер сюди має переїхати Стайлз, і він в житті не зможе й надалі приховувати від нього свою таємницю, не тоді, коли Дерек буде постійно кружляти навколо, немов закохане цуценя. Та про що Дерек взагалі думав?

Але тоді Стайлз, запаркувавши свій джип на новій парковці та затягнувши останні коробки з крамом, впав на диван, наказуючи Дереку «ввімкнути кіно, бо я не збираюся зрушити з цього дивану у наступні дві години», і Дерек згадав, про що він думав. Він хтів, аби Стайлз засинав на дивані і не мав потім годину проводити за кермом автівки, прямуючи додому. Він хтів зранку звично готувати Стайлзові каву, аби той не думав, що «треба додому», і не йшов з Дерекової хати.

Врешті решт все закінчилося переглядом «Аватару», бо Дереків телевізор більший, аніж той, що був у Стайлза вдома. І Стайлз заснув на дивані, а Дерек закутав його у найм'якішу з усіх його ковдр і залишив у вітальні.

Спільне мешкання зі Стайлзом багато чого навчило Дерека. Раніше він не знав, що у вільний час Стайлз полюбляє слухати шведську електронну музику, чи скільки годин в день він проводить за навчанням, чи що він дуже швидко може заснути майже буть-де.

Стайлз справді мав здатність засинати у будь-якому місці. Дерек не раз знаходив Стайлза не лише на дивані чи у ліжку, а й посапуючи – на кріслі біля телеізора, чи на обідньому столі, на кріслі-мішку біля вікна, а одного разу – навіть на кухонній стійці, однією рукою обіймаючи блимаючу каво-машину. В тому був певний смисл – Стайлз і досі мало спав уночі. Іноді, просинаючись серед ночі, Дерек чув клацання клавіатури, коли Стайлз швидко доробляв есе чи іншу роботу. Здається, у Стайлза постійно була якась робота.

Дивина та й годі. Тепер Стайлз з Дереком могли годинами не розмовляти: Стайлз працював на ноутбуці, виконуючи університетське домашнє завдання чи те, що отримав від Дітона, а Дерек читав свою книжку. Стайлз не проносився буревієм, аби через кілька годин залишити по собі повний хаос, як було раніше, тож Дерекові вдалося ближче його пізнати. Як він, роблячи на кухні сніданок, промовляє список справ на сьогодні, як медитує, намагаючись досягти стану «готовності до закляття», як йде посеред ночі за склянкою води, яким втомленим він буває, яким буває тоді, коли навколо немає людей, для яких треба щось зображати, коли просто дивиться у вікно, а на задньому тлі тихенько буркотить ТБ.

Наприкінці першого тиждня спільного проживання Дерек побачив Стайлза голим.

Взагалі-то, Дерекові варто було до цього підготуватися. Не зважаючи на окремі кімнати, вони з Айзеком більше, аніж декілька разів бачили одне одного голяка, поки жили разом. Він мав би знати, що це неминуче станеться, але ця думка його ніколи не перстрівала.

Тож одного разу Дерек вийшов до коридору, аби побачити як голісінький Стайлз невимушено крокує до ванни, гладенький та незайманий від голови до шиї до пліч до грудей до живота до паху до стегон до пальців ніг.

Побачивши його, Стайлз лише кивнув:

\- Я у душ. Тобі ж не потрібна ванна, га?

Тупо хитаючи головою, Дерек завмерши стояв посеред коридору, доки двері до ванної не зачинилися, заховавши від нього оголене Стайлзове тіло. Дерек не збирався дивно себе поводити через цей випадок. Вони просто два хлопця, що живуть разом, і один з них виявився голим. Стайлзові, мабуть, взагалі начхати, хто бачив його оголеним, йому взагалі-то властиве заперечення, а там було на що подивитися, зглитнувши, подумав Дерек. Якщо тільки Стайлз спеціально не хтів, аби Дерек його побачив. Але це просто смішно. Ще вчора ввечорі Стайлз розповідав про гарячу кралечку з курсу «Введення в соціологію».

Тож Дерек намагався тримати очі на рівні Стайлзових плеч, коли бачив того оголеним, не зважаючи на те, що, почало видаватися, немов би Стайлз постійно голий.

Просто він приймав душ кожного вечора.

А у квартирі не було кондиціонеру, тож він щодня ходив без футболки.

А іноді він чухав себе під поясом джинсів, і Дерекові вдавалося побачити вигин тазової кісточки.

Це просто мука.

Проте, ці тортури не йшли в жодне порівняння з тим, коли Стайлз… він… Дерек чув його.

Зазвичай, Стайлз робив це тихенько, мабуть вважаючи, що Дерек нічого не почує, проте Дерек чув: кожний придушений стогін, кожний удар плоті об плоть, кожний рух ковдри. І якщо з Айзеком Дерек міг відволіктися на щось інше, увімкнути якусь музику чи зосередитися на звуках автомобільного руху, який чутно з вулиці, Дерек не міг не зважати на те, що там за стіною – його пара, і все, чого б він бажав – це дізнатися, чи зміг би він примусити Стайлза кричати від насолоди.

Разом з тим, Дерек не проміняв би Стайлза ні на якого іншого співмешканця. Бо на кожний раз, коли Дерек відводив погляд та подумки відвішував собі ляпаса за те, як він дивиться на Стайлза, припадав раз, коли Стайлз тицяв у обкладинку його книги, запитуючи, чи все добре. На кожний раз, коли Дерек стискав ноутбук до побілілих костяшок, аби не дати собі змоги залізти до Стайлза під ковдру, припадав раз, коли Стайлз показував якесь нове закляття, від якого з пальців зривалися райдужні сполохи. І на кожний раз, коли Стайлз клав хліб у тостер та забував потім його вийняти, залишаючи два холодних сухаря до ранку, припадала ніч, яку Дерек зі Стайлзом проводили сидячи на дивані та дивлячись жахливі фільми – лише вдвох, цілу ніч.

XXXXX

Зайшовши до хати, Дерека зустріли вигуки Кори та Стайлза, що супроводжувалися уривками репортажу «…і з п'ятого гвинтокрила в нас є зйомка в реальному часі цієї погоні…»

\- Дереку, швидко йди сюди! – гукнула Кора.

\- Показують автомобільну погоню! – підтримав її Стайлз.

По ТБ дійсно показували автомобільну погоню, розпливчаста зйомка зафіксувала, як срібляста машина мчить 101 трасою, з цілим ескортом з патрульних.

\- Пару секунд тому він трохи не влетів у шкільний автобус, - похапцем увів у курс справи Дерека Стайлз. – Вони вважають, що хлопець намагається дістатися до Канади. Типу, він що, думає, що його не екстрадують з Канади назад?

Дерек сперся на спинку дивана:

\- А в чому, взагалі, справа?

Корине обличчя скривилося від осуду:

\- Він… о, вони знову будуть розповідати всю історію, - зазначила вона, коли на екрані з'явилося двоє переповнених ентузиазмом ведучих новин.

\- Для тих, хто щойно до нас приєднався, каліфорнійська дорожня патрульна служба намагається зупинити цього чоловіка, - на екрані з'явилося фото простакуватого очкарика років двадцяти з гаком. – Стенлі Флорентін. Згідно наявних даних, він порушив ордер на заборону на наближення до Джеральдін Ю, з Редінгу, і коли поліція приїхала заарештувати його, втік з місця злочину. Його переслідування триває вже більше години.

\- Ю отримала ордер проти Флорентіна через те, що він її переслідував, - продовжив другий ведучий. – За словами Флорентіна, Ю є його спорідненою душею, що він використовував на виправдання своїх дій. Проте, нерозділене кохання швидко перетворилося на одержимість, коли Флорентін почав погрожувати по телефону та навідуватися до будинку Ю та її чоловіка. А тепер повернімося до репортажу у реальному часі зі 101 траси.

Стайлз присвиснув:

\- Чоловіче. Ось приклад того, що не так зі спорідненими душами.

Дерек з Корою, погоджуючись, мугикнули у відповідь.

Дерек раніше бачив такі історії, проте думки про те, що він сам є наразі частиною того легіону дисфункціональних споріднених душ, тих, що показують по ТБ кожні кілька місяців, змушували його почуватися хворобливо тривожно. Він не хтів вірити у те, що одного разу збожеволіє та накинеться на Стайлза, проте він також ніколи не думав, що стане тим, через кого загине вся його родина.

Вони застогнали в унісон, коли машина втікача ледве уникнула зіткнення з відбійником.

\- Я кажу про те, типу, якщо він її кохав, чого він так з нею поводився, що налякав до смерті? – сказав Стайлз, з науковим інтересом споглядаючи на екран. – Бо зараз вони обидва вкрай нещасливі.

\- Можливо він вважав, що у якийсь спосіб зробить її щасливою? – припустила Кора. – Та зрозуміло ж що хлопець без клепки в голові.

Стайлз заперечно махнув головою:

\- Якби я був ним, я б просто звалив, як тільки усвідомив, що вона не хоче мене. Типу, нащо мучити нас обох?

\- Може він не міг залишити її, - сказав Дерек так невимушено, як тільки зміг.

\- Що, типу він не міг продати свій будинок?

Дерек знизав плечима:

\- Його споріднена душа живе в цьому місті. Це, кхм… через те може важко його покинути.

\- Ну, мабуть ніхто з нас точно про це не дізнається, - підсумувала Кора.

\- Та й дійсно, - Стайлз реготнув та кивнув на екран. – Дякувати богові, нам це не загрожує.

\- Егеж, - погодився Дерек, і його серце пропустило удар.

Кора повернулася до нього, витріщившись на його груди:

\- Це була брехня. Зачекай-но, Дереку, в тебе що…

Стайлз так швидко обернувся, що мабуть потягнув м'язи на шиї:

\- Га? Дереку? Як це ми про таке не знали?  
Дерек сподівався, що його кам'яне обличчя замаскувало внутрішню паніку. Він постійно забував, що Кора розрізняє брехню за серцебиттям. Він забагато часу провів зі своїми нетренованими бетами, та забув, що варто бути обережним поруч із своєю сестрою.

\- Я не… я… - затинаючись, Дерек намагався підібрати слова, які б були чимось середнім між правдою та брехнею. Стайлз дивився на нього широко розкритими ревними очима. Дерек глянув на Стайлза, потім на Кору, знову на Стайлза, на Кору, і вирішив віддати себе на милість сестри.

\- Її звали Пейдж, - обережно сказав він, втупившись в Корини очі та не відводячи погляду, мовчки благаючи її зрозуміти та нічого не казати про його безсоромну брехню. – Ми разом ходили до старшої школи, але через кілька тижднів після нашого знайомства її збила машина.

Дерек сподівався, що не потрапить до пекла через те, що втягнув в це бідну Пейдж. Вони лише раз ходили на каву у дев'ятому класі, а тоді у ніч випускного балу якийсь п'яниця на повній швидкості влетів у автівку її хлопця. Вона нічим не заслужила, аби її приплетали в його брехню, проте набагато більше його хвилювало те, аби Стайлз не дивився на нього так, як на Стенлі Флорентіна з ТБ.

\- Я, кхм… був би вдячний, якби ти ні з ким це не обговорював, - сказав Дерек шокованому Стайлзу та позадкував до своєї кімнати, відчуваючи себе так, немов забруднився у багні.

Годину потому він почув, як Кора вийшла з його квартири. І в ту саму мить у нього заджижчав телефон.

[Що це було за лайно. Зайди до мене.]

Дерек чудово знав, що краще не примушувати її чекати, то ж він поплентався, немов засуджений до страти, до її квартири. Вона прочинила потерті двері і втягнула його в середину ще до того, як він спромігся постукати.

Зхрестивши руки вона стала, очікуючи, поки він не почне говорити.

\- То, кхм… раніше я трохи збрехав, - вимушено зазначив Дерек.

Кора скинула бров. «Та невже», немов би казала вона.

\- Ти що, справді примусиш мене це сказати? – заблагав Дерек.

\- Та не знаю, - огризнулася Кора. – Я вважала, що ми наче гарно пізнали одне одного, але ж, вочевидь, в тебе весь цей час була пара, про яку ти тільки-но збрехав. Ти що, не думаєш, що можеш…

Вона зціпила зуби, а потім продовжила більш спокійно:

\- …ти не думаєш, що можеш мені довіряти?

\- Я довіряю тобі!

\- Хіба?

\- Так, я просто…

\- Та невже?

\- Так, я…

\- Хто вона?

\- Він, - автоматично виправив її Дерек.

\- Він, - повторила Кора. А потім її брови зійшлися в одну лінію і вона шоковано захапала повітря ротом. Дерек практично побачив як у неї над головою засяяла лампочка.

\- Боже милий.

\- Будь ласка, не кажи йому.

\- Боже милий. Як це я не помітила? – Кора забігала по кімнаті. – Це ж очевидно.

\- Ти не можеш йому сказати, - перебив її Дерек. – Будь ласка, Коро!

\- Але ж як я можу промовчати? Ви ж живете разом, він має про це знати! – Вона майже істерично розсміялася. – Це ж просто курам на сміх, скільки років пройшло, а я й гадки не мала. Як ти взагалі це зробив?

Дерек беспомічно знизав плечима. Він і сам не міг це збагнути.

\- Ні, припини сіпатися, як це тобі стільки часу вдавалося зберігати це в таємниці? – продовжила допитуватися Кора. – Чого взагалі ти це тримав в таємниці? Це ж, він же твоя споріднена душа!

Вона так про це сказала, ніби це все, що має значення, ніби все так просто, і Дерек просто дуркує, забувши про те, що увесь цей час він міг би казати Стайлзові, що кохає його, і все було у повному порядку.

\- Я думала, що ти…

\- Він не кохає мене, Коро! – врешті решт вибухнув Дерек. – Ось чому, ось в чому причина. Тебе вдовольняє така відповідь?

Кора замовкла на пів-слові з неймовірно винуватим виразом обличчя. От і добре, мстиво подумав Дерек.

\- Дідько, - видохнула вона.

\- Так.

\- Дідько! – Вона ляснула одне з її крісел по спинці. – Ти його кохаєш!

Дерек скинув брову:

\- Та взагалі-то це суть всієї цієї концепції з парами та спорідненими душами.

\- Що ж, здається, я нікому нічого не розповім, - зауважила Кора.

Видавивши з себе щось середнє між зітханням та істеричним смішком, Дерек сказав «дякую».

\- Та я ж не садистка, - неохоче відповіла вона. – Я знаю, коли мої дії принесуть більше шкоди аніж вигоди.

У Дерека підігнулися ноги.

\- Так, тебе б заїли докори сумління, - погодився він.

\- Ти… в порядку? Виглядаєш трохи… - Кора безпорадно вказала на його обличчя.

\- Все в порядку, - важко дихаючи, Дерек схопився за груди. Просто. Так болить. Він вже звик до цього відчуття, і зазвичай був здатний не звертати на нього уваги, але, коли Кора на нього дивиться… - Він мене не кохає, ось і все.

\- Ем-м… тобі краще присісти, - підхопивши його під руки, Кора повела його до одного з її дурнуватих складених стільців.

Дерек мотнув головою:

\- Не хвилюйся через це. Просто іноді я… - тремтячи та стримуючи підступаючі сльози, він намагався зробити вдих, відчуваючи себе немов п'ятирічна дитина. – Він мене не кохає.

\- Ге-е-ей, - Кора гладила його по голові. – Ге-ей, ге-е-ей, все буде гаразд, все буде добре.

\- Ні, не буде, - прошепотів Дерек, - моя половинка мене не кохає. Стайлз…

Йому перехопило горло. Вони ще жодного разу не назвали його імені.

\- Стайлз - моя пара і він мене не кохає.

Все ще куйовдячи його волосся, Кора тихенько зазначила:

\- Я й гадки не маю, що зараз робити.

І це змусило Дерека розсміятися. Вона справжня Гейл. І що б не сталося, в нього хоча б є ще одна Гейл.

\- Зроби трохи чаю з бергамотом, - порадив він. – А потім я тобі розповім ще про всіляку любовну дурню.

Кора смішно скривилася:

\- Ой, фу-у-у.

Дерек легенько підштовхнув її у бік кухні. Вона приготує чаю, і через кілька годин Дерек прийде до тями. Як це завжди буває.

XXXXX

Тієї ж миті, як тільки Дерек увійшов до квартири, Стайлз визирнув із своєї спальні:

\- Дереку! Добре, тож я типу відчуваю себе справжнім козлом, через те, що примусив тебе згадати Пейдж і все таке, то ж я тут почитав трохи ці форуми для людей з дисфункцією спорідненості, і… - Стайлз сховався у своїй кімнаті, аби через секунду повернутися, тримаючи ноутбук та читаючи з екрану. – І окрім згадувань про мою вічну самотність, я хтів, аби ти знав, що я завжди буду тобі підтримкою у житті, і тим плечем, у яке ти завжди зможеш поплакатися. І якщо в ці важкі часи тобі знадобиться друг, я буду цим другом.

Урочисто промовивши це, Стайлз відірвався від екрана і подивився на Дерека.

Дерек у відповідь рохкнув. Він нічого не міг з собою зробити. Стайлз виглядав таким серйозним:

\- Та все добре, Стайлзе.

Стайлз скептично на нього подивився:

\- На форумах кажуть, що ти можеш заперечувати або раціоналізовувати свій емоційний біль.

\- Ну, що ж, мені дійсно болить, - обережно підбираючи кожне слово, сказав Дерек, намагаючись виглядати сумним, але не надто, і подумки вибачаючись перед Пейдж, - і я не думаю, що… її втрата колись перестане мені боліти, але… кхм, я продовжую жити. Я так вирішив давним давно.

Блимнувши, Стайлз відповів:

\- Це було… на диво емоційно грамотно. Кора що, замінила тебе на Дереко-дроїда, поки ти був відсутнім?

\- Я ж не настільки безнадійний, - трохи ображено зазначив Дерек.

\- Вочевидь ні, - Стайлз замислено клацав клавішами ноутбука. – Ну, добренько, ти можеш повернутися до своїх справ, а мені треба сказати ЛюбовНаВсіЧаси84, що з тобою все нормально.

Розвернувшись, Стайлз покрокував до своєї кімнати, і Дерек встиг розгледіти назву веб-сторінки «Моє Дисфункціональне Життя». Схоже, що Стайлз відкрив з неї багато посилань.

У Дерековій кімнаті на ліжку лежала Старенька Бесс. Він відкрив її кришку. Клікнув на закладці «Гугл». Вбив у віконечко пошуку «моя половинка мене не кохає». Натисну на кнопку «Delete». Зачинив вікно браузеру. Закрив ноутбук.

Не те що б це якимсь чином допомогло.

XXXXX

\- Що ж, - оголосив Стайлз, - вочевидь диван дійсно зламано.

\- Мене це не дивує. – Дереку було все одно, якою щасливою була його зграя побачитися під час канікул на День Подяки, вони повинні були зрозуміти, що шестеро людей на ікеєвському дивані не доведуть до добра.

\- Вибачте, - пробуркотів Скотт з під груди тіл.

\- Так, вам краще вибачитися, - ставши поряд с Дереком, застеріг Стайлз, схрестивши руки. – Тепер ми з Дереком не зможемо подивитися Трансформерів по ТБ, бо диван зламано.

А з іншого боку. Дерек нахилився та вдячно стиснув Скоттове плече:

\- Дякую.

Стайлз ображено чи то хмикнув, чи то рохкнув:

\- Брехня. Ти обожнюєш коли ми проводимо час разом.

І це, що ж. Дерек ніколи не сказав би це в голос, але це правда. Саме тому, коло цього ж вечора Стайлз зайшов до Дерекової кімнати з ноутбуком, готовим відтворити найгірший фільм в історії людства, Дерек не вигнав його з хати на вулицю.

\- А ти думав, що звільнився. Думав, що тобі вдалося втекти! – Сміючись, немов маньяк, він плюхнувся у Дерекове ліжко, застогнавши від задоволення.

Дерек зглитнув та почав думати про бейсбол.

\- Як це я ніколи тут не лежав? – запитав Стайлз, роблячи сніжного янгола на Дерековім пурпурнім простирадлі. – Це що, піна з пам'яттю? І ти ховав це диво від мене!

\- Це моє ліжко, - звернув увагу Дерек. – Я не хтів… не хтів тебе у своєму ліжку…

Він почухав щоку, аж потім згадав, що люди вважають дотик до обличчя ознакою брехні.

Проте, здавалось, Стайлз нічого не помітив, надто зайнятий тим, аби поставити фільм на повноекранний режим.

\- А тепер, - сказав він, вмощуючись на одній з Дерекових подушок і натискаючи на «Play», - підготуйся…

XXXXX

Дерек прокинувся зі Стайлзовим обличчям, притиснутим до його грудей, Стайлзовим диханням обпекаючим його шкіру. До такого він не був готовий. Бажав би він, аби йому було де підглянути якусь пораду, проте на разі у нього був лише згаслий екран Стайлзового ноутбука та темна тиша кімнати.

Стайлзові пальці смикнулися, вчепившися у Дерекову сорочку:

\- М-м-мкартопелька, - пробуркотів Стайлз у тканину.

Тихо сміючись, Дерек легенько погладив Стайлзову спину. Однією рукою уві сні він охопив Стайлза, і тепер не міг себе змусити прибрати її геть.

\- Що таке, Стайлзе? – прошепотів він.

\- Н-н-і…м-м-м, низом… - відповів Стайлз, все ще з міцно заплющеними очима.

Тиша повисла на Дерекових віях, а подушка під головою була такою м'якою. Його кінцівки придавлені вагою Стайлза, і сон знову накриває його з головою.

\- Вибач, я не зрозумів, - пробуркотів Дерек.

Уві сні Стайлзове серцебиття таке повільне, що Дерек ледве його чує.

\- Дереку, - шепоче він, трохи роздратований ним навіть уві сні. Але куток Стайлзового рота трохи кривиться, а пальці сильніше хапаються за Дерекову сорочку.

І Дерекові достатньо цього, аби знову заснути.

Йому сниться, як Стайлз проти ночі повертається з довгої подорожі, заходить у їхню спальню на ходу знімаючи зім'ятий костюм з краваткою, просякнуті запахом літака та застояної кави.

Стайлз крадеться навшпиньки, тихенько знімає взуття та штани, проте Дерек не спить мертвим сном у ніч, коли Стайлз має повернутися після двох тижднів відрядження. Тож, коли він сідає на ліжко аби розстібнути сорочку, Дерек припиняє прикидатися і піднімається допомогти йому з гудзиками.

\- Гей, - Стайлз пестить великими пальцями Дерекові зап'ястки, поки той методично пропихує пластик крізь отвори у тканині, ніби знімаючи вагу цілого дня зі Стайлзових плечей.

Нахилившись вперед, Стайлз притискається лобом до його лоба:

\- Я так за тобою скучив.

Дерек ніжно цілує його вуста, насолоджуючись відчуттям того, що Стайлз знову лежить у їхньому ліжку, втомлений та поступливий, знову поринає у його запах – з відлунням запахів якихсь незнайомців – що наповнює кімнату.

Він оголює Стайлзові плечі, стягуючи сорочку, та недбало кидає її на купу ділового одягу у кутку. Знесилений Стайлз наче розтікається по ньому, зручно вмощуючись на Дерекових грудях.

І Дерек не випускає його з рук. Тримає, поки Стайлз незграбно стягує з себе футболку, а потім акуратно з неї вивільняє Стайлзову голову.

Стайлз сонно сміється, коли їм нарешті вдається впихнути Стайлзові долоні Дерекові під футболку:

\- Дякую, ведмежатко.

\- Я тобі пригадаю це зранку, - без запалу зітхає Дерек у Стайлзове волосся.

\- М-м-м-м. – Їм нарешті вдається влягтися тісно переплівшись кінцівками, проте ніхто з них не бажає рухатися. 

\- Я… тут типу… якийсь жарт про секс, - буркоче Стайлз Дерекові у пахву.

На дворі вже ранок, коли Дерек прокинувся знову, і йому знадобилося більше, аніж зазвичай, часу, аби розрізнити сон це чи реальність, - адже Стайлз все ще поруч, в його обіймах, і цілу хвилину він витратив на те, аби зрозуміти, що Стайлз все ще одягнутий у джинси та власну футболку.

Широко позіхнувши, Стайлз так потягнувся, що ледве не звалився з ліжка.

\- Ой, - чухаючи потилицю, заозирався він. – Здається, Трансформерів ми так і не додивилися.

\- Яка втрата. – Зашкірився у відповідь Дерек.

Насупившись, Стайлз схопив Дерекову ногу та почав його лоскотати. Лаючись, Дерек вигнувся на ліжку, поки Стайлз хихочучи побіг до дверей:

\- Я перший йду у душ!

Дерек зітхнув, впавши назад на простирадла, які просякли Стайлзом на весь наступний тиждень. Він міг би до такого звикнути.

Два тиждні потому, повернувшись додому, він знайшов Стайлза безсоромно сплячим на Дерековім відміннім матрасі. І до цього він теж міг ти звикнути.

XXXXX

Те, що Стайлз повернувся додому піздно у п'ятницю, було цілком нормальним. А от те як він ляснув дверима, рішуче поглянув на Дерека та вимогливо попрохав «поцілувати його», - зовсім ні.

Хто йому розповів.

Тримтячою рукою перегорнувши сторінку, він поклав книгу перед собою:

\- Що ти таке верзеш? – він був щасливий, що Стайлз не може почути його серцебиття.

\- Поцілуй мене! – повторив Стайлз, кидаючи свою сумку та куртку біля вхідних дверей. Його пальці завмерли на сорочці, і на якусь мить Дерекові здалося, що він зніме і її, проте Стайлз просто поправив комірець, перед тим, як продовжити. – Мені просто треба трохи повправлятися, зрозуміло?

А. Ковтнувши, Дерек обережно запитав:

\- Це що, якийсь твій черговий соціологічний експеримент?

\- Ні, - закотив очі Стайлз. – Просто, дідько, я був у гуртожитку мого приятеля Макса, і в нього була вечірка, і я можу поклястися, що кожному на цій клятій вечірці, окрім мене, щось та перепало. І це так дратує!

Знімаючи, він пнув своє взуття так сильно, що воно відлетіло до дверей:

\- Мені цього року взагалі нічого не перепало. Та й ніколи, - виправив він себе. – Я ніколи ні з ким…

Цей факт завжди бентежив Дерека, але…

\- То ти хочеш спробувати… зі мною? – із сумнівом запитав він.

Стайлз натурал. Стайлз без сумніву натурал. І якщо він роздратований своєю цнотою настільки, що готовий закрити очі та дозволити Дерекові…

Дерек це зробить. Все, що Стайлзові необхідно – це попрохати, і він це зробить.

\- Ні-ні-ні, боже милий, - нажахано замахав руками Стайлз. – Просто поцілуй мене. Мені здалося, я ж пояснив що до чого.

Він вказав на себе у той спосіб, який завжди обирав коли намагався приховати свою зніяковілість:

\- Я. Стайлз Стілінскі. Ніколи не цілований. Потребую деякого тренування. – Потім Стайлз вказав на Дерека. – Ти. Дерек. Майже точно колись кимось цілований. Можеш бути хорошим вчителем.

Він хтиво порухав бровами:

\- Га? Га?

У своєму житті Дерек дуже рідко був у чомусь абсолютно впевненим. Все його життя з шістнадцяти років являло собою низку неправильних рішень, що заставило його взагалі сумніватися у своїй здатності зробити щось правильно. Він намагався бути розважливим, розглядати плюси та мінуси, проти майже завжди обирав неправильно. Проте зараз, із зухвало посміхаючимся та трохи пахнучим пивом Стайлзом, він знав, що не має погоджуватися. Стайлз просто хоче повправлятися, аби справити враження на тих дівчат, що впадуть йому до ніг лише він стане більш впевненим у собі. Стайлз вважає, що то просто дружня гра. Тож якщо Дерек зараз погодиться, він нарешті дізнається як це – цілувати Стайлза, і водночас дізнається як це – ніколи в житті не поцілувати його знову. То ж він на сто відсотків впевнений, що це погана ідея.

І він так само впевнений, що нікому не дасть вкрасти Стайлзів перший поцілунок.

Дерек піднявся та пересік кімнату.

Стайлз здивувався:

\- Гей, то що? Ти погоджуєшся? Круто, дякую, дру…

Дерек заставив його замовкнути, міцно поцілувавши. А щоб його.

Схвально пискнувши, Стайлз поклав руку на Дерекове плече. Такий звук зазвичай роблять після того, як спробували смачнюще тірамісу. Саме такі звуки Дерек хотів примусити видавати Стайлза. Він обійняв рукою його за шию, утримуючи на місці, поки шкрябав Стайлзові щоки своєю щетиною, вдихав його запах, досліджував кожен куточок його рта. Якщо Стайлз хоче отримати свій перший поцілунок, в нього буде такий, який він запам'ятає назавжди.

Стайлз відсахнувся, важко дихаючи:

\- То що?

\- Що? – перепитав так само важко дихаючий Дерек.

\- Що порадиш? Тож марна справа без відгуків, Дереку, як я маю повторити цей результат, якщо ти мені нічого не порадиш?

Він що, не міг дати Дерекові поприкидатися хоча б секунду? Дерек зирнув на Стайлзові почервонілі вуста, потім знову глянув йому в очі:

\- Не бійся цілувати у відповідь, - відповів він невиразно, - це ж розмова, а не лекція.

\- О-о-о, гарна метафора, я… - Дерек із задоволенням побачив, як Стайлз заплющив очі, коли він вкусив його за нижню губу. Стайлз лизнув його у відповідь язиком, і Дерек скористався можливістю зануритися у Стайлзів відкритий рот, тримаючи його лице міцно в долонях під ідеальним кутом.

Один, два, три, чотири, п'ять.

У Стайлза почало виходити. Та Дерек і не очікував від нього меншого. І від цього йому стало ще гірше, тому що Стайлз цілувався саме так, як Дерек собі і уявляв. Але, тому що Стайлз ніколи не розчаровував Дерека, тому що він прийшов з цим до нього, тому що Стайлз – ідеальний, Дерек цілував його з усією своєю пристрастю: охопивши руками його талію, обіймаючи його, притискаючись животом до живота, цілував його до нестями, так, нібито це не їх перший і останній раз, так, ніби від цього він покохає Дерека у відповідь.

Стайлз вискнув, хитнувшись назад.

…шість, сім, вісім, дев'ять, десять…

\- Що? – Видихнув Стайлзові у рота Дерек.

\- Ти, кхм… - Стайлзові губи торкалися Дерекових, коли він говорив. І це якимось чином видавалося більш інтимним, аніж цілунки. – Трохи засильно вкусив.

Відсторонившись, Дерек побачив червоні, налиті кров'ю, відбитки власних зубів на Стайлзовій нижній губі.

Дерек зробив йому боляче.

Він обережно провір пальцем по залишених ним мітках:

\- Пробач, - зітхнув він. Стайлз дивився на нього широко розкритими очима, які видавалися величезними на його зашарілому обличчі, і Дерек відсмикнув руку. Це більше ніколи не повториться. Він не може.

Стайлз торкнувся губи язиком, і Дерек стиснув руки в кулаки, намагаючись втриматися і не поцілувати його знов.

\- Я в порядку, - запевнив Стайлз Дерека, а потім нахабно скинув брову. – Але я хочу знати, що ти думаєш.

У Дерека під шкірою все ще вирувала від збудження кров, і, напевно, що він би прикрився подушкою, якби Стайлз не знаходився приблизно в такому ж стані. Він згадуватиме ці три хвилини на своєму смертному одрі.

\- Це було чудово.

\- Ой, та ну дякую, Ромео, - самозневажливо посміхнувся Стайлз. – Скажи мені правду.

\- У тебе… кхм… все вийшло напрочуд непогано, - сказав Дерек, намагаючись сформулювати якесь критичне зауваження. Насправді, Стайлз міг цілуватися як цуценя, а Дерек все одно вважав би його ідеальним. – Проте практика нікому не зарадить.

Стайлз кивнув сам до себе:

\- Так, трясця твоїй матері, я буду практикуватись. Тримайся, світе, Стайлз Стілінскі збирається вийти на полювання! – крутнувшись, у захваті, навколо своєї осі, він підняв руку аби отримати «п'ять» і Дерек слухняно ляснув його по долоні. А потім Стайлз зненацька цьомнув Дерека у щоку, залишивши його закам'яніло стояти, немов якесь дурнувате курча.

Останок ночі минув як звичайно: Стайлз заніс свою сумку до своєї кімнати, Дерек перевдягнувся у піжаму, Стайлз пішов прийняти душ, і Дерек прикидався, неначе він не чує, як Стайлз мастурбує.

Лягаючи спати, Дерек все ще відчував примарний дотик Стайлзових губ. Він з цим справиться.

XXXXX

Весь наступний тиждень Стайлз виглядав більш відстороненим аніж звичайно. Але не так, як звичайно – з його дивними рухами та неконтрольованим сіпанням. Ні, вдивляючись у пустоту, Стайлз був загублений у лабіринті власних думок. І хоча цього було не достатньо, аби примусити Дерека викликати його на розмову, він все ж відчував, що щось відбувається. Намагатися вичавити з нього інформацію було марною справою, то ж Дерек покладався на природню нездатність Стайлза тримати надто довго щось в таємниці.

І ще б пак, він обрав вечір п'ятниці для своєї пропозиції. Зазвичай він був би десь у гуртожитку одного зі своїх приятелів, готуючись до вечірки, але не сьогодні.

\- Так би мовити гіпотетично, - протягнув Стайлз розвалившись на дивані – який вони щойно придбали і який Стайлз, тільки спробувавши на м'якість подушки, оголосив своїм новим ліпшим другом, - …що ти скажеш про те, аби сьогодні сходити у «Джунглі»?

Дерек повільно перевів скептичний погляд з сендвіча, який готував, на Стайлза:

\- У гей-клуб «Джунглі»?

\- Гіпотетично, так. – знизав плечима Стайлз.

Рохкнувши, Дерек повернувся до нарізання помідора для свого сендвічу:

\- І як давно ти став гіпотетично геєм?

\- Та думав про це тиждень чи зо два.

Дерек врізав собі пальця. Вилаявшись, підставив руку під проточну воду.

\- Гіпотетично! – крикнув Стайлз з вітальні. – Я забув про це сказати, заспокойся, це все гіпотетично!

\- Ні, це не так! – гукнув у відповідь Дерек, тримаючи пальця під краном, поки рана не загоїться. – Це точно було не гіпотетично!

\- Теоретично, може й ні, - погодився Стайлз, проходячи на кухню, - та навіть якщо й так, не думаю, що, гіпотетично, я гей на всі сто відсотків. Так, для довідки, вього на половину.

Поріз зник.

\- Добре, - сказав Дерек повільно, хоча серце калатало немов навіжене. – Ти ж знаєш, що гіпотетично я б тебе підтримав, так?

Немов би він на це здатний.

\- Я маю на увазі, - додав Дерек, бо це все змінює, це може, може означати… - ти ж знаєш, що я… і сам… не такий вже й натурал, га? І це не гіпотетично.

\- Ха, - Стайлз виглядав замислено. – Схоже це означає, що Лідія виграла.

\- Що?

\- Вона вважала тебе бі, на мою думку ти – асексуал – якщо, звичайно, не зважати на Пейдж – а Еріка думала, що натурал, але особисто я вважаю, що вона просто намагалася довести, що усі гарні хлопці, окрім Бойда, або геї, або давно в стосунках.

Дерек скинув брову:

\- Ти думав, що я – асексуал.

\- А що? Я про це читав! – запротестував Стайлз. – Просто мала ж бути якась причина, що ти ні з ким не зустрічаєшся!

Ну, формально Стайлз правий, хоча його і занесло не в той степ.

\- Чекай-но, це ж ідеально, - продовжив Стайлз, махаючи руками. – Тепер ти можеш бути не просто моєю моральною підтримкою, а й собі знайти якийсь ласий шматочок!

Дерек був радий, що вже не тримав ножа:

\- То… ти хочеш знайти собі «ласий шматочок»? Сьогодні? Чи це не занадто швидко?

\- Е, - поблажливо сказав Стайлз, - це ж кращій спосіб зрозуміти бі я чи ні. Невеличке польове випробування? До того ж, знаєш, коледж – це час для експериментів.

Нахилившись вперед, він звабно порухав бровами:

\- Ну дава-а-ай, Пішли зі мно-о-ою.

І от знову, Дерек був впевнений, що правильна відповідь – «ні». Та ні за що в житті Дерек не отримає задоволення від сьогоднішнього вечора, якщо змушений буде спостерігати, як Стайлз порине у море хтивих чоловіків, які, без жодного сумніву, здатні з'їсти його живцем.

З іншого боку, він так само впевнений, що не відпустить до того сумнівного гей-клубу Стайлза самого. Стайлзова безпека має пріорітет над Дерековими почуттями.

Дерек витер руки рушником:

\- Ну, добре.

\- Кльово! – радісно вигукнув Стайлз. – То я піду – виберу що вдягти у клуб.

Стайлз вирішив, що краще за все вдягнути у клуб свою найтіснішу пару джинсів, майку та шкіряний браслет, який Дерек взагалі бачив перший раз у житті. І це правильний одяг для клубу. З іншого боку, через цей одяг Дерек ледь втримався аби не забарикадувати вхідні двері, загорнути Стайлза у ковдру та, всадивши на диван, примусити дивитися мультики та їсти печиво.

Він щось зробив зі своїм волоссям, і тепер виглядало так, ніби то він тільки-но вибрався з ліжка, в якому хтось намагався його залишити. Іісусе.

Розкинувши руки і покрутившись, Стайлз запитав:

\- То як? Може мені одягти сомбреро?

Дерек відкашлявся, аби мати змогу відповісти. На одній з лопаток Стайлза була родимка, якої Дерек раніше ніколи не помічав.

\- Я думаю, все в порядку.  
Стайлз показав йому великого пальця, іншою рукою чухаючи собі під майкою, продемонструвавши Дерекові доріжку волосся, що збігала з його живота донизу.

\- Піду теж вдягнуся, - ледве вичавив з себе Дерек, вилітаючи з кімнати. Він же бачив Стайлза голим. То ж має бути здатним стримувати себе споглядаючи на голі Стайлзові передпліччя.

Стайлз розсміявся, побачивши вже одягнутого Дерека, що виходив зі своєї кімнати:

\- Я знаю, що ми йдемо удвох, але ж це не означає, що ми маємо бути однаково вдягнені!

Дерек кинув оком на свою майку та джинси:

\- Це єдиний, кхм… «сексуальний» одяг, який в мене є.

Стайлз заперчливо махнув рукою:

\- Наче б ти не зміг заставити спрацювати навіть костюм клоуна. Давай, хапай свою шкіряну куртку і пішли.

І вони пішли.

«Джунглі» були саме такими, якими Дерек їх пам'ятав з юних років. Шумними, темними, ядучими. Натовп чоловіків та алкоголь, музична та кольорова хвиля, що збиває з ніг, переповнений бар з яскравими напоями. Купа народу, що загіпнотизовано рухається в єдиному ритмі, тіло до тіла. Піт і горілка, і блискітки, і руки на стегнах, руки у повітрі, що підіймаються за командою Кеті Перрі.

Стайлз занурився у музику так, неначе чекав цього моменту все своє життя: виблискуючи зубами в ультрафіолетовому світлі, сміючись та прикусуючи нижню губу, качаючи головою у пісенному ритмі. Ліктями задіваючи Дерека та будь-кого, хто траплявся йому під руку, проте Дерек на це не зважав, радіючи що Стайлз тримається поблизу від нього. Оточуючі Стайлза також на те не зважали, схвально поглядаючи, як він рухає стегнами.

\- Давай! – він намагався перекричати музику. – Ти маєш танцювати!

А потім він схопився за Дерекові стегна та почав силоміць рухати ними взад та вперед.

Дерек неохоче почав рухати плечима під музику, і Стайлз, схвально посміхаючись йому у відповідь, робив дурнуваті рухи в стилі диско.

А потім запис наче запнувся, пропустивши удар, і енергійна мелодія змінилася більш плавною та спокусливою піснею. Виконавець муркотів щось про голу шкіру та ніч, полум'я та жаринки, і Стайлз, посміхнувшись і знизавши плечима, посунувся ближче, охопивши руками Дерекову шию, відкинувшись назад, оголивши шию, підсвічену різнокольоровими вогниками світломузики.

Озираючись навколо Дерек помітив, що більшість людей на танцполі розбилося на пари, хоча деякі скупчення зовсім не звертали уваги на музику. Декілька пар очей зголодніло дивилися на Дерека зі Стайлзом з темряви.

Дерек обійняв Стайлза за стегна. Наступні три хвилини він не дозволить «Джунглям» забрати у нього Стайлза. Стайлз вмостив підборіддя на Дерековім плечі, поки вони погойдувалися в такт музичному ритму, колінами задіваючи коліна одне одного та пітніючи. Стайлзова щелепа тицяла у Дерековий трапецевидний м'яз, а оточуючи люди постійно задівали їх, порушуючи рівновагу, але воно було того варте. Бо Дерек міг відчувати як плаский Стайлзів живіт притискається до його живота, як рухаються Стайлзові лопатки під його долонями.

Фінальний такт розлився по клубу, і діджей поставив щось швидше. Стайлз посунувся від Дерека, повернувшись до свого запаморочливого танцю, махаючи руками над головою та підспівуючи.

А потім, під барабанний дріб, якийсь хлопчина з майстерно вибритим волоссям та кільцем у носі обійняв Стайлза за талію, притягуючи до своїх грудей.

Стайлз озирнувся на хлопця, кинувши повну захвату посмішку Дерекові, та почав енергійно тертися об Кільце-У-Носі.

\- Піду, ковтну води, - гукнув Дерек крізь музику. Стайлз може танцювати з ким завгодно, і Кільце-У-Носі не пах нічим хижим, проте Дерек все одно не хтів на це дивитися.

Черга біля барної стійки була така величезна та безладна, що мабуть ціла вічність пройде поки він отримає свою склянку з водою. Ну і добре.

Коли Дерек нарешті дістався барної стійки, Стайлз уже обернувся та обіймав Кільце-У-Носі за шию так само, як і Дерека пів години тому. Він замовив щось міцніше. Алкоголь не діє на нього, проти обпалюючий смак віски видавався більш підходящим цій ситуації. Дерек розташувався на одному з незручних барних стільців, всю наступну годину відмовляючи залицяльникам та намагаючись впевнитися, що Стайлз у безпеці.

Він виглядав щасливим. Вочевидь насолоджуючись увагою, після стільких років безплідних упадань за Лідією. Дерек бажав би порадіти за нього, проте його серце зупинилося тоді, коли подивившись йому прямо в очі, Стайлз підняв телефон. 

Дерек слухняно перевірив свій телефон.

[Отже, хлопця звуть Девід, і ми йдемо до нього. Він теж навчається у БХУ!!!]

Дерекові знадобилося три спроби, аби написати відповідь: [То ти хочеш піти? Ти ж знаєш, що тобі не обов'язково це робити?]

Заграла нова пісня, і Стайлз не відповів до її закінчення, надто зайнятий танцюючи.

[Я знаю, але ми обидва тверезі, повнолітні дорослі, і я вже достатньо чекав]

Дерек тупо витріщився на свій телефон. У верхній частині екрану було написано «Стайлз». Всього шість літер.

[Добре. Напиши мені, аби я знав що ти в порядку.]

[Угу]

Дерек, тримаючись на відстані, вийшов з клубу за Стайлзом та Кільцем-У-Носі, просто аби переконатися, що Кільце-У-Носі не заведе Стайлза у якесь підворіття, проте вони просто попрямували в напрямку БХУ, виглядаючи налаштованими пройти кілька кварталів до гуртожитку Університету Бікон-Хілза. Та й ніч стояла чудова.

Відвівши погляд, Дерек дістав з карману ключі та підійшов до машини. Це Стайлзів джип. Стайлз був за кермом, оскільки краще знав дорогу. Сьогодні Дерек буде за кермом Стайлзового джипу.

Він відкрив дверцята з боку водія, та кинув свою куртку на пасажирське сидіння. Повернув ключа у замку. Виїхав з парковки. Повернув на проїзжу частину. Майже врізався в іншу машину, здійснюючи маневр. Зупинився на світлофорі. Водій іншої машини облаяв його, проте Дерек цього зовсім не помітив. Світлофор загорівся зеленим, він натиснув на газ.

Нічний Бікон-Хілз вигладав зовсім по іншому. Більшим, неначе щось величезне ховалося у темних прогалинах між будівлями.

Дерек запаркував Стайлзову машину на його звичному місці. Номер 58. Взяв куртку та, останній раз вдихнувши запах, яким просякла автівка, зачинив дверцята та пішов додому.

Він ніяк не міг потрапити ключем у замкову щілину, тож відчинити двері вдалося лише з третьої спроби. Квартира була такою, як він її і лишив – тихою та скромною. Один зі Стайлзових кедів щось робив на кухні, а тарілка, яку він забув, так і стояла на кавовому столику. Рожеве сомбреро, як і завжди, висіло у холлі.

Дерек чомусь не відчував ані рук, ані ніг.

Черевики – біля дверей, ключі – на гачок поруч, куртку – у шафу. Він поплескав водою собі в обличчя.

Він не міг сказати, якої температури була вода. Неначе все навколо стало пласким та безбарвним, неначе всі його органи чуттів відключилися, ніби у нього більше немає тіла.

Чай. Йому потрібно трохи Ерл Грею. Спотикаючись, Дерек дійшов до кухні. Він нишпорив по кухонних шафках доки не знайшов картате горнятко. Залишилося всього два пакетики Ерл Грею – надто багато криз треба було подолати – і Дерек тремтячими руками дістав один з них та надірвав паперову обгортку. Чорне чайне листя розсипалося по стільниці.

Все добре. Дерекові просто треба зробити собі чаю і все буде добре. І Стайлз зайде крізь ці двері, розказуючи анекдот, і не пахнучи ніким крім себе.

Дві спроби пізніше, він нарешті відкрив другий пакетик і акуратно опустив його у свою чашку. Налив води у дешевий чайник, що завжди стояв на стільниці. Бо його купив Стайлз.

Чайник забулькав, закипаючи, поки Дерек спостерігав як одинока крапля води уривчасто, наче нерішуче, повзе по його пластиковій стінці донизу, аж поки не розтікається по стільниці.

Чайник просигналив, що вода готова. Дерек, наливаючи окріп в чашку, ошпарив собі руку, заскуливши від опіку, проте не зупинився. Йому просто потрібно трохи Ерл Грею. Мама завжди казала, що від нього всім стає краще.

Вода розплескалася по підлозі, і у Дерека заслабли руки.

Звук, з яким розбилася чашка мав би бути гучним, проте для Дерекових вух він видався немов приглушений килимом. Гострий уламок врізався йому в ногу, кров змішалася із розлитим по підлозі чаєм.

Наче від ривка Дерек упізнав картатий малюнок. Це ж Стайлзова кружка. Він розбив Стайлзову кружку. Він має все виправити, доки Стайлз не повернувся додому, він має все виправити.

Чай просяк крізь Дерекові джинси, коли той впав на колінах на підлогу, та він був надто зайнятий, збираючи уламки горнятка, аби звертати на це увагу. Він зібрав усі великі шматки, проте половина кружки була розбита вщент на такі невелички шматки, які прилипали до його мокрих пальців. Його руки все продовжували трястися, і він впустив частину тих уламків, які вже зібрав. Вони розбилися на менші шматки, сузір'я білого та червоного, з Дереком у центрі.

Йому боліло у грудях, і він схопився за них мокрою рукою у керамічних скалках.

Він не зможе все виправити вчасно. Стайлз повернеться і побачить, що Дерек розбив його кружку, адже Дерек ніяк не може зупинитися і припинити все паскудити.

У задньому кармані заджижчав Дереків телефон. Він не хтів відповідати, але мусив – на випадок, якщо Стайлзові знадобиться допомога.

Дістаючи телефон, він не втримався і усівся у калюжу з чаю, розбитих уламків і крові.

На екрані висвітилося [не хвилюйся не повернуся до ранку ;)]

Дерек глибоко вдихнув, видохнув, знову вдихнув… Йому в грудях боліло від рани, якої там не було, його джинси намокли, його руки трусилися, але він підвівся на ноги. Йому треба знайти мітлу, він не може зібрати чашку, проте може прибрати.

Він не може її зібрати.

*Гуаско – колумбійська спеція  
**Ахіако – гострий колумбійський суп з куркою та картоплею


End file.
